Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Spirit Journey
by MercWithTheMouth13
Summary: Follow the adventures of Jaden Yuki and friends at Duel Academy, as they try to make the grade, beat evil, and...I dunno, chew bubblegum. Plus a new duelist with quite an "interesting" personality. OC's in the story. Rated T for coarse language and mild violence.
1. Spirit Journey OC Invite and Rules

**NOTICE TO READERS:**

Okay listen up faces. Here's the dealio. I don't like you and you don't like me, so let's just do our business and we don't have to go home with bricks in our pants...Nah, I'm just kidding. You're good people.

But now begins my story, joining the adventures of the dashing obnoxious main protagonist, Miles Palmer, with the fellow students and faculty of Duel Academy. Some of you will laugh, some of you will cry...hopefully from laughter. Some of you will question if I did a literal gallon of LSD while thinking of this idea...Holy crap my hand is moving on its own!

So if you don't question my sobriety, I'm gonna need some assistance. Turning on real mode...now. *click*

Alright, so. I could probably think of several OC's to fill up this story on my own, but being perfectly honest, that'd be kind of limiting and a tad boring. I want a chance to project more three-dimensional characters, and the fact of the matter is, I only have so many interesting traits I know about. So, I'm not putting pressure on you or anything, I'm just placing the fate of this story in your hands...so like I said, no pressure.

Basically, if you wish, you can submit an OC for my story, but be aware of a few things:

1) I am aware that I am playing with fire on this one, since I might end up with a dozens of OC requests, and can only do so much with it. This means that a few might get letdown. I just can't handle having to put so much focus on so many characters. I just don't have that ability. I'm not the Neil Peart of balancing characters okay!

2) I am, at this moment, limiting it to a 1 person per character rule. See rant..er rule 1 for details.

3) If you don't get picked, please, please, please, don't throw your computer against the wall and then set fire to all things precious to you. It's not that your character is bad, it's just not right for this story, or even for this moment. So I might just save them and use them for ammo later.

With that out-of-the-way, here's the structure:

**Name: **

**Age/Dorm: **

**Appearance:**

**Personality: (The main OC character is gonna be mentally...um...surprising. So, try your best to be diverse here. It doesn't necessarily have to be the next Smiegol...Yugi had that covered, sort of...well Season Zero Yugi was very Smiegol...ish.)**

**Hobbies: (Anything interesting that he/she does outside of dueling. This would be incredibly helpful in adding to their character.)**

**History: (Try not to go all Bruce Wayne on this please. You can go as simple as remotely possible on this one. I'm not gonna go to much into depth about history)**

**Deck: (This could or could not be a deal breaker here. I prefer you use real decks, but if you have OC cards, just PM me them with their description (Type/Effect/ATK/DEF, etc.) and a brief description of what that card looks like. OC decks are allowed, but honestly, they'll have to be REALLY enticing for me to accept them, so if you're feeling creative and lucky, go for it. The worst case scenario, will be that I like the character, but the deck just doesn't work for me.)**

I really appreciate any and all who apply. Also, if you wish to help the story move along, by all means, you can PM me with any ideas you have. It's my story, but it's for you, cuz I love ya...

I'm looking forward to seeing what you guys have, and meshing it with my story and characters. It should make for great fun. **With that said, I have the 1st Chapter completed, so enjoy that for the time being.**


	2. Four's a Crowd, But Three's a Party

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any other spinoffs. Also, any references to media and/or certain celebrities either belong or are inspired by them. I only only this story and the characters I, personally, created.**

**Greetings ladies, gentlemen and followers of the First Church of Christopher Walken. This officially signals the beginning of my new story, Spirit Journey. I hope you enjoy yourself, grab a big bowl of pie, some ice cream and remember to keep lights on in the room. Last thing I need in this world is more people with poor vision.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Four's a Crowd, But Three's a Party**

**Now entering inner monologue mode...**

_"Domino City...a city that really has nothing to do with dominoes or any possible pizza affiliations...Okay that was a sucky intro. _

_Alright, screw this. I'm Miles, a "duelist" from Chicago...okay from Anaheim, but I was Chicago born, love Da Bears, deep dish pizza and believe in the concept that a primarily white male who was raised in a libertarian home can thrive in the biggest left-wing nut-job capital of the world...simply by ignoring politics entirely until you're a grumpy 80-year-old living off Uncle Sucker...but anyways getting off track. _

_You're probably asking yourself one question...okay maybe several questions, but it's my inner monologue, so we get to answer my "your one" question. What the 30 foot tall Chuck Norris statue, is a teenage boy from America doing on the other side of the blue marble. Well, it all started a few years ago, blah blah blah, insert long and tedious card game here...but to put it short. I was always a bit of a trouble magnet. I got bullied constantly when I was a wee lad, but found 2 different ways to defend myself. Dueling and martial arts. So I could stop the bullying by systematically roundhouse kicking them in the face...or beating them in a card game. THAT'LL TEACH 'EM. Not that I'm a violent person, but I wasn't necessarily the biggest kid growing up, so I had to learn or get my glorious ass handed to me...Wait what was I talking about? Oh right, the being in Japan...thing. Well, my mom and I decided that no school in Anaheim was working for me, to put it bluntly, so we both decided that going overseas was the best option. So now, I'm going to Duel Academy, one of the best dueling schools on the planet...well, I might be. Depends. There are 2 portions of the entrance exam that you have to do to gain entrance into Duel Academy. The written and practical exam. I've already completed the written exam, it was..._

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"The Hell is an Acid Trap Hole!?" Miles thought pulling his hair in frustration_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

_Uh...Good enough? I got a 75. How delightfully average. Thank you multiple choice. Okay so I'm not exactly an experienced duelist. I've kinda kept my knowledge base to my cards and the one's I've faced. Who do I know runs a freakin' Acid Trap Hole...sounds like a pitfall SWAT teams use to catch stoners. Anyway, now I just have my practical dueling exam, which means just one thing...I get to duel...practically. So, now I just have to make my way to the Kaiba Dome which is right..._

"Wait where am I anyways?" Miles said out loud, coming out of his inner monologue, completely and hopelessly lost. He started running in panic, and it didn't help that he was wearing jeans and a Bears sweater jacket, which just weighed him down.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kaiba Dome...

"All Applicants that have not dueled yet, please have your number on standby and await it to be called. I say again, if you have not dueled yet, await for your number to be called." The giant PA voice announced.

The duels continued commencing as various explosions and spontaneously appearing monsters spread across the various duel fields.

* * *

On the outside of the Kaiba Dome, 2 women in Yellow and white uniform tops and skirts stood at an application desk along with a man in a black suit wearing sunglasses.

"Okay ladies, looks like we've got 5 minutes remaining until application closes. So I'd say get ready to go." He said to them, unaware that a giant puff of smoke could be seen in the distance. This caught the mans attention as a figure appeared from that puff of smoke, charging at furious speeds. Suddenly the figure came to a complete stop right in front of them. It was Miles, who was very much gasping for air.

"Never...Inner Monologuing...Again!" He puffed and wheezed, sounding like the Stevie from Malcolm in the Middle. They stood there with a confused look on each of their faces. But he just smiled at this closing his green eyes.

* * *

Back in the Kaiba Dome...

"Dude you look winded as Hell." The voice came from a black male wearing a grey tank top with a blue shark on it and khaki shorts that went below his knees. He was light skinned and skinny, but had a decent build and had buzzed black hair.

"That's what happens when you run 5 miles to get here." Miles retorted still wiping sweat from his medium brown hair.

"The hotel is only 3 miles from here." This irritated Miles a bit.

"Okay, I'm not good with directions Kenny. It doesn't help when you inner monologue for 15 minutes." He explained.

"Yeah...wait what?" He asked totally lost on his last statement.

"But I'm here, and my hair looks fine. And that's all that matters." Miles reassured himself. "So when d'ya go on?"

"I already dueled man." Kenny answered. "That's what happens when you get here on time."

"Well la-di-frickin-da!" Miles yelled, channeling his inner Matt Foley. "I'm just waiting for my name to be called, should be any moment now." Just then the PA voice came on.

"Attention, applicant 89 Miles Palmer, report to Duel Field 2. Number 89, Miles Palmer to field 2."

"Huh. Right on cue." Miles realized. "Well, don't think much of it. It just means I can just predict the future and therefore are the smartest person alive." He began to make his way down to the duel arena.

Just as he was entering his arena, the previous duelist just finished winning his duel.

"Wish me luck...guy." Miles asked to the stranger he just met. Said stranger had black hair and wore a white Japanese school uniform.

"It's Bastion and if you expect to make it into this school, you'll need more than luck my friend." He retorted confidently in a British accent.

"Hey, that's a pretty good British imitation." Miles complimented.

"It's not an imitation." Bastion explained.

"Then why're you wearing a Japanese uniform?..." Miles asked. Bastion looked at him blankly.

"There's something not quite right in your head is there?" He assumed.

"How'd you know? Are you some sort of wizard?" Miles wondered with a lively expression on his face. "Oh wait, there's that duel thing I gotta win. Later Bastion!" With that, Miles ran into the arena.

"...Where was I just now?" Bastion wondered to himself, confused about the conversation he had with Miles.

Miles entered to arena and awaiting him was a man with orange hair and was wearing large sunglasses. He was also donning a dark blue suit.

"Alright applicant, are you ready for your examination?" He said sternly waiting for a quick answer.

"That depends. Does Christopher Walken want pie?" Miles asked back, but the proctor had no answer. "I'd say the odds are pretty good that he does. Dude loves his pie."

DUEL!

Proctor 4000

Miles 4000

The proctor drew his card, giving him six. "I'll start this duel by activating the Spell Card, **Double Summon**. This allows me to summon twice this turn."

"Woah...That threw me for a loop." Miles said sarcastically, pointing out the obvious explanation of the spell.

"Well, this will really have your head spinning. I'm summoning **Marauding Captain** to the field, and with his ability, I can summon **Command Knight** as well." He stated as the two warriors joined in at his side on the field. One of them was a blonde man in silver arming wielding a tall blade, and the other was a blonde woman wearing a crimson hat with feathers on the edges. She also donned crimson armor and a purple cape, and possessed a sheath blade.

**Marauding Captain (1200/400) *3 EARTH**

**Command Knight (1200/1900) *4 FIRE**

"Next due to Double Summon, I'll bring out another **Marauding Captain**." The blonde warrior took his place next to his twin. "And along with him is my Axe Raider." The bronze skinned warrior donned red and gold armor on his chest and shoulders and donned a golden axe.

**Axe Raider (1700/1150) *4 EARTH**

"Finally, thanks to my Command Knight, all my Warriors gain 400 ATK." The proctor explained as his warriors bulked up.

**Marauding Captain x2 (1200 + 400 = 1600/400)**

**Command Knight (1200 + 400 = 1600/1900)**

**Axe Raider (1700 + 400 = 2100/1150)**

"I'll end it there, but just for your information rookie, you should know that with both captains in play, you can't attack any of my monsters thanks to their effect." He continued to explain as Miles turn began.

* * *

Meanwhile in the stands...

"Sweet duel Bastion." as Bastion sat down, he was greeted by a boy with large brown hair that had two different tints. "Thank you." Bastion simply replied.

"By the looks of things, you just might be the 2nd best duelist here." that comment took Bastion as he looked back at the brown-haired boy. Then the PA voice came back on.

"Applicant number 94, Jaden Yuki, report to field 4. Jaden Yuki to field 4." The voice ended.

"Ha! Go time. Wish me luck guys!" the boy apparently named Jaden said with great enthusiasm as he started to run down to the duel fields.

"Hey Wait." Bastion stopped him. "If I'm second best, who's first?" Bastion queried.

"Your's truly." Jaden answered pointing to himself. "It's what I'm best at." Then he continued down to the duel field.

"Wow, he's so sure of himself." a short light blue-haired guy wondered as he watched his fellow duelist run to his match.

"I'll imagine he'll have to be considering his opponent." A voice butted in. It turned out to be Kenny who was sitting just a few seats away from them in another aisle.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the stadium, a few guys wearing a long blue blazers sat and watched the ongoing duels, paying particular attention on the one Miles was currently engaged in.

"Wonder how that kid's gonna get out of this mess Chazz." One of them with a spikey brown hair, who seemed to be the largest of the group asked his cohort, who had large messy spiked black hair.

"Yeah Chazz, whatcha think Chazz?" The other guy asked, who had dark blue hair with a drooping curly bang going down the right side of his face and wore a pair of glasses.

"Who cares. Really, it's kind of pointless to give these scrubs false hope. When we know anything below an Obelisk is nothing but a door mat on my way to being the king of games." Chazz said with a ton of cockiness.

Up a few levels there were two other people overlooking the duel. One a teal haired guy wearing a white blazer with 2 pointed coattails, the other was a blonde haired girl wearing a white top with blue trimmings along with a blue miniskirt and blue boots.

* * *

Back at Miles' duel...

"Well, that's quite the lineup ya got there." Miles admitted. "I haven't seen this many knights since watching my uncle's theater group's rendition of Monty Python and the Holy Grail." Miles rambled. "However, the fire department isn't gonna stop this show. I am!" He exclaimed drawing his card.

"I'll start by summoning this to the field." He said, revealing his monster card. "**Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn**." As he called it, the humanoid bird, donning a crow's mask and donning black feathers along with claws and talons appeared in front of him.

**Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn (2000/900) *5 DARK**

"Looks like you need to read the rules a bit more rookie. That's a level 5 monster, so you need to sacrifice a monster first."

"Looks like you need real glasses, and not those Ray-Bans." Miles retorted beginning to explain. "Since you were the only one with monsters in play I didn't have to make a tribute to bring Sirocco out." The proctor grunted, returning his statement.

"Next up, since I do have a Blackwing out, I'm able to Special Summon this to the field. **Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind**." He set the card in his monster zone, revealing a smaller bird, cover in black, white and green feathers along with a yellow face and red eyes.

**Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind (1300/400) *3 DARK**

"But that's not all folks." Miles quipped. "Because i have TWO Blackwings out now, I can Special Summon this fella. **Blackwing - Zonda the Predator**." His third monster was similar to Sirocco, in which he had a bird-like mask, but had feathers at the end of that mask, resembling dreadlocks. He also had black and grey feathered wings, and donned thick black armor on his chest, covering his muscular build. Like Sirocco, he had talons and claws.

**Blackwing - Zonda the Predator (1700/1300) *4 DARK**

"Quite the lineup you have rookie." The proctor commended. "But make no mistake, they won't be able to do anything with the wall I've put up."

"Yeah yeah, I know about your Captain's abilities, but all of that won't matter with this card." Miles stated pointing out the card he was holding his hand. He flipped it over and it revealed a picture of 3 Blackwings in the eye of a large black wind storm. However, the proctor was focusing on something else.

"A Trap card?" He said confused.

"Not just any trap card. **Delta Sparrow - Black Cell**! A trap that I can activate from my hand when I'm in possession of 3 Blackwings. and 1, 2 and um...3, tres, drei, twois...another language's word for 3." Miles exclaimed with excitement. "And with this in play, it cancels out your face-up cards abilities for the rest of the turn. Including Spells, Traps...and of course the Monty Python players right there." Suddenly Zonda, Sirocco and Gale all flew above the proctor's field and began flapping their wings together forming a giant black tornado that engulfed his field. The storm ended, and the 4 warriors were revealed and dropped their weapons as if losing their will to fight. Not only did it cancel the Captains's abilities to prevent attacking warriors, but Command Knights power boost was gone as well.

**Marauding Captain x2 (1600-400=1200/400)**

**Command Knight (1600-400=1200/1900)**

**Axe Raider (2100-400=1700/1150)**

"No way!" the proctor yelled in surprise.

"Oh, but there's much more. I'll start with Gale's special effect. Once a turn, I can halve one of your monster's ATK and DEF. Slice him like Italian beef." Gale jumped into action, flapping its wings causing wind to form and it struck one of the proctor's captain, cutting his points.

**Marauding Captain (1200/400/2=600/200)**

"And la pièce de résistance, Sirocco the Dawn. With him, allows 1 Blackwing to attack with the combined ATK of all face up Blackwings on my field." Miles explained.

"That can't be. No way is there a card that powerful!" The proctor yelled in disbelief.

"Well in normal circumstances, that monster is the only one that can attack this turn, but considering your monsters and mine..." Miles pronounced, as his 3 blackwings combined for a final attack.

Blackwings - Zonda the Predator (1700+1300+2000=5000/1300)

"That won't make a difference." Miles concluded. "Blackwings finish him off with triple wing attack!" As he commanded, the three Blackwings launched a giant gust of wind towards the weakened Marauding Captain blowing away, along with all of the proctor's lifepoints.

Proctor 0

Miles 4000 **WIN**

"Ughh...Well done rookie. I welcome you to Duel Academy." The proctor congratulated while still recovering from the triple onslaught.

"Thanks." Miles simply stated as he walked out of the duel field. _"Man that was easier than I thought. Didn't even have to Synchro Summon."_ He thought to himself.

* * *

"Damn! What the EFF man! I know these proctors use pretty weak decks, but one turn?" said Kenny to Miles who returned back to watch the rest of the duels with his associates.

"Well it's pretty easy when you have a strategy." Miles confessed to his friend.

"Really? And what would that be." Said Bastion who was sitting just across the aisle.

"Simple." He stated, adding a rasp to his voice. "You see, first. You get the monsters. Then you get the Spells and Traps, then you get the lifepoints...then you get the women." Miles said with a very Al Pacino-like voice.

"I guess, at least it makes sense." The blue haired guy laughed.

"To him I suppose..." Bastion wasn't as amused. "Regardless, a One turn knockout is impressive, even against an exam deck."

"Definitely. I'm Syrus by the way." Syrus introduced himself "Nice to meet you, um..." he stuttered forgetting his name.

"Miles." He introduced back to Syrus. "So I guess that's the last duel going on."

"Yes, and you're missing quite a good show." Bastion stated.

"Oh man! I almost forgot about Jaden!" Syrus panicked as he remembered his friend who was currently dueling.

"What's his deal?" Miles wondered.

"That Jaden guy is dueling right now." Kenny explained. "And he's dueling a teacher, Dr. Crowler. And he's losing." Returning to duel field, the one named Jaden was up against a tall, lanky...man? with long blonde hair in a pony tail, in a blue blazer with...pink frills? And wearing...purple lipstick..._So he's dueling Eddie Izzard then?_

Anyways, His colossal machine just succeeded in destroying his only monster which looked like the equivalent one of Snarf's hair balls that put on a wing cap from Mario 64. Crowler's monster on the other hand looked like a massive rusty metal giant. It had 1 piercing red-eye and what seemed to be a trojan helmet on as a head.

**Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000) *8 EARTH**

Crowler 3000

Jaden 2000

"Fine, I guess your lame little monster saved you this time." Crowler scoffed.

"Hey slow down there teach. Just because you beat him, doesn't give you the right to call him lame." Jaden defended.

"Oh yes, I forgot how you new duelists are so attached to your cards. I'm sorry." Crowler mocked with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah well you should be, because by attacking my **Winged Kuriboh**, you set off a trap card!" Jaden shouted, revealing his trap, which showed a search light with an "H" in the middle of it.

"Hero Signal allows me to summon any level 4 or lower Elemental HERO from my Deck, so I bring out **Elemental HERO Burstinatrix**." He explained as his new monster was a pale-skinned dark grey haired woman with a slim figure in a red body suit.

**Elemental HERO Burstinatrix (1200/800) *3 FIRE**

"My turn." Jaden drew. "Alright Winged Kuriboh this one's for you." Looking at his Graveyard. "I'm bringing my **Elemental HERO Avian** back to my hand by activating the Warrior Returning Alive." His spell depicted a blonde armored warrior, heavily battle scared and using his sword as a crutch. His Avian returned to his hand.

"Now I'm gonna summon him to the field." He stated as his new hero was male, and donned a green feathered suit and white feathered wings, along with talons on his arms and feet.

**Elemental HERO Avian (1000/1000) *3 WIND**

"Oh okay, another amateurish mistake." His opponent, the teacher, Dr. Crowler pointed out his assumed mistake. "But this is good, this is good. Now will anybody like to tell us what he di-..." However, he was interrupted.

"Actually I wasn't done. I know my 2 monsters aren't strong enough to take down that Gear Golem alone, but combined it's a different story and I have just the card to do it." Jaden retorted as he revealed his spell card, which showed the apparent fusing of 2 monsters. "I activate **Polymerization**! Fusing Elemental HERO's Avian and Burstinatrix to create, the **Elem****ental HERO Flame Wingman**!" Jaden called out his new monster, which was a lizard-like humanoid with red and green skin and a large spiked tail. He was armed with a large dragon-like mouth as one of his hands.

**Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (2100/1200) *6 WIND**

"So whatcha think teach?" Jaden asked, receiving another pretentious grin from the professor.

"I think you're dueling very well for an amateur. But next time, try bringing out a monster that has MORE ATK points than what's already out." Crowler criticized as the a bunch of people in the crowd stood a bit shocked, for some reason.

"What does he mean?" Syrus said with a confused look on his face.

"It means Flame Wingman stands no chance against his Golem. Shame too." Bastion began explaining. "Because when the Wingman destroys a monster in battle, that monsters ATK comes out of the opponent's lifepoints."

"They're deducted right out of his life points?" Syrus asked.

"Apparently, and that would total 3000. Enough to take him out." Miles added. "I need something like that in my deck. Does it come in white?"

"I doubt this guy would go through all that just to bring out a monster that's weaker." Kenny countered. "He's probably not done yet."

"Alright young scholar, I don't mean to rush you, but I am a very busy man." Crowler said with no enthusiasm, as if he was done with this kid. "Are you done yet?"

"Of course I'm not done yet. And of course I knew my Wingman was weaker than your Golem, but that's why I have this." He said, flipping his card. "**Skyscraper**. Go!" Jaden activated his field spell, which caused massive buildings to come out of the ground.

The site changed to that of a huge city and it turned dark. On the top of the tallest building, stood the Flame Wingman. Meanwhile, the Gear Golem stood idly by around some smaller buildings.

"Alright Flame Wingman. Go in and scrap that Gear Golem!" Jaden commanded as his Wingman jump from his perch and dived towards the mechanical menace.

"Fine with me. Bring him on! This silly little Skyscraper field spell hasn't lowered my Gear Golem's ATK by 1 point!" Crowler boasted with great cockiness as he welcomed the attack. The Wingman continued his attack, drawing closer to Gear Golem.

"Sure, my Skyscraper hasn't lowered your Golem's ATK, what it's done is raise my Flame Wingman's ATK, by a grand total of 1000." Jaden explained with excitement in his voice.

"WAIT TIMEOUT!" Crowler shouted with a panicking look on his face.

"Skydive Scorcher!" Jaden yelled as his Flame Wingman burst into a flaming shot and ran right through the Golem, causing it to explode into pieces.

"Not possible! My very best card reduced to scrap!" Crowler couldn't believe it, and was met with a piece of debris from his gear golem on the top of the noggin...some hologram.

"And it only gets better, because my Flame Wingman's super power, inflicts damage to you, equal to the ATK of your destroyed monster." Jaden said, pointing his fingers at Crowler. "Sweet huh?"

"No way..." Crowler couldn't believe it, as the remaining debris from Gear Golem came crashing down on him.

Crowler 0

Jaden 2000 **WIN**

The crowd was in total shock, for the most part.

With the Chazz and his goons...

"It must have been dumb luck." Chazz excused it. "No way does a 2nd rate rookie take out someone like Crowler."

Then with the blue girl and guy.

"That kid has a future here, don't you think Zane?" The girl asked, but her friend was already walking away from the duel area.

"Alright Jaden! Way to go!" Syrus yelled in excitement for his friend's victory.

"Nice, I could use a little healthy competition." Bastion exclaimed.

"Mmm...Neat." Miles said plainly. Mildly impressed he was able to pull it off.

"I kinda saw that coming didn't I?" Kenny gloated. "Looks like I'm the one that can predict the future."

"Sorry, but I've already copyrighted that phrase." Miles stated. "Bet you didn't predict that."

"I can predict bullshit in your future. But that's kind of unfair since you're full of the stuff already." Kenny retorted receiving a shoulder nod from Miles. But something intrigued Miles when Jaden finished his utterly stupid victory dance. He saw him talk to his monster.

_"Oh c'mon!" _He thought. _"I get treated like a mental ward patient, but he talks to his cards and he gets a free pass!? No justice." _Miles thought to himself, but then suddenly a sound came from nearby, sounding like a bird squawking.

"Gesundheit." Miles excused Kenny.

"I didn't sneeze. You're probably hearing things man." Kenny answered, which confused Miles to an extent, however, he was used to hearing weird voices in his head.

_"Probably just indigestion. No more hot wings before bed for me." _Miles reasoned with himself in his head as he got up and started walking out of the duel arena.

* * *

**So yeah, Miles uses Blackwings. Relax, don't set your flamethrowers to Great Aunt Lil's 1997 Thanksgiving incident levels just yet. I will be using quite a few new cards. I'll also be using new cards for the other characters as well, just to spice up the activities!**

**Well guys, that's all I've got for now. Tell me what you think, and like before, I'm really looking forward to what you guys suggest. I'm sure it'll be a trip. Until then, I'm out, got iron my Blackhawks rally towel!**


	3. Welcome, Now Get the Hell Out!

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Yugioh; show, card game, or any Yugioh branded products such as Yugi-O's. They're chock full of delicious, nutritious goodness that it'll be like a card game is being played in your mouth...somehow that's an innuendo.**

**Anywho, here it is post haste. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: WELCOME TO DUEL ACADEMY, NOW GET THE HELL OUT! **

It was a few days after Miles and the rest of the new students had completed their entrance exams. Miles was sitting in the aisle seat next to Kenny, listening to Deftones on his Zune. With a few bumps of the helicopter, he noticed that they were near their destination. And then...

"You know...this calls for a Jeff Goldblum laugh sequence." Miles blurted out loud.

"What goes on in that head of yours that we don't know about?" Kenny wondered about his new friends mental stasis. Miles just smiled at him.

"Hehehe, hrrr, hehehe. Haha! Hahaaa." Miles laughed, imitating Jeff Goldblum in Jurassic Park. Suddenly a voice came over the entirely of the chopper cabin.

"Attention duelists. We're making our final descent into your home away from home." The pilot announced over the speaker.

"I guess we must silence all electronic devices at this moment and time..." Miles stated robotically, as he put away his headphones. A lot of the new students moved towards the windows to get a better view. "Now now, I know you're excited but don't shove. We'll be there in a few moments. Quite a sight aye? Fasten your seatbelts and place your tray tables in the upright position. We're coming in to land. Next stop, Academy Island." He concluded as the helicopter began it's descent into the island.

* * *

Inside a large classroom, all the new Duel Academy students stood, as a large screen turned on, revealing a jolly man with a dark brown goatee and mustache. He began to speak.

"Hello and welcome my students." He began. "I'm Chancellor Sheppard. I'm the headmaster here at Duel Academy, and you are the best and brightest young duelists in the world." He declared as the rest of the new students looked on in awe...well except Jaden who couldn't stay awake...and Miles who couldn't stand looking at one place at the same time for more than 2 seconds.

"Now then, please be acquainted with your dorms. I'm sure you feel right at home in your new dorms...depending on how you rank of course...Hahaha!" He ended with a light chuckle.

* * *

"Quite the jolly character isn't he?" Miles concluded to the Chancellor's speech, as he left with Bastion and Kenny.

The trio now donning new Ra Yellow jackets. Bastion's was the typical Ra Yellow jacket, fully zipped up with a green turtleneck shirt underneath. Kenny's was a white jacket with yellow trimming, unzipped revealing a grey shirt with a blue shark on it. Miles was a yellow jacket, open to show a black shirt that read "Chevelle" in white text, and an underline below the "V". He also had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off his forearms.

"Well, I'd say he has a lot more going for him than you'd think, considering he runs this place." Kenny retorted as they began walking out of the main building.

"Considering he's a jolly character, I agree with that sentiment." Miles reassured.

"Well, regardless of your opinion. I'd say we're all in the same dorm." Bastion stated as they all left with yellow blazers donned.

"...Can't argue with that I suppose." Miles admitted. "Quite frankly, I'm surprised I made Ra, considering my test taking abilities are the equivalent of a dog trying to use a human toilet."

"That sounds both intriguing and disgusting at the same time." Bastion finished as they ran into two guys wearing red jackets sitting on a statue outside of the main building.

"Hey Bastion!" One them yelled. "You in Red too?"

Bastion quickly retorted. "Well, let's see: yellow sleeves, yellow buttons...I don't think so."

"Oh..." the one known as Jaden responded. "So that's how it works."

"Please don't tell me you're just figuring this out." Bastion asked.

"So what? Ever think I'm color blind?" Jaden said with an angry smirk on his face.

"No I didn't are you color blind?" Bastion asked. Jaden just laughed.

"Nope, but I could've been!" Jaden chuckled.

"Hehehe! Classic. He may not beat you in dueling Bastion, but he has you in terms of comedy." Miles added, which received a spiteful look from Bastion. "Hey I didn't say it...oh wait, I did...I meant it." He said plainly.

"Quite frankly. I'd say you're both just as unfunny..." Kenny theorized.

"Quite frankly my good sir, your theory is bollocks..." Miles retorted, as they walked away.

"See you guys around the dorms!" Jaden yelled back to the three Ra's, but Bastion quickly responded.

"Well we're Ra Yellow, So I highly doubt that." Miles stated with a heavy emphasis on his final word.

"Exactly, your dorm is over there." Bastion explained as he pointed in the opposite direction.

* * *

Miles and the others reached the Ra Yellow dorm, which was very exemplary. It wasn't luxurious, but not enclosed. Miles finally got all of his baggage in his room, which relieved him a bit.

"Thank God..." Miles huffed as he landed his ass on the floor.

"Seems like a good workout." Bastion surprised him as he showed up behind him.

"Not exactly. It's more that I don't move often, and when I do, I don't like it. I'm not a fan of moving." Miles explained his phobia for new living arrangements.

"I see. Quite an unusual phobia..." Bastion said, unstable to his new friend's fear.

"Not as weird as my fear of swimming pool vacuums..." Miles added, putting down the last of his bags.

"I don't see how that could be a thing." Bastion argued, but as he finished, Kenny walked into Miles room.

"Sup dawgs." Kenny greeted with a phony gangsta accent.

"C'mon man, you're already the whitest black guy on the planet. Why try to overdo things?" Miles jokingly questioned.

"What is it Kenny?" Bastion asked his fellow Ra.

"Well apparently there's going to be a welcome dinner tonight, so I just came around to make sure you guys knew about it." This got Miles a bit excited.

"This is awesome...I get to try out my new feasting horn." Miles stated and he rummaging through some of his boxes.

"Uh, feasting horn?" Bastion asked with a concerned look on his face. Miles then reassured him by revealing a blowing horn and then proceeded to blow it, which unleashed a loud noise from it.

"Valhalla! Ragnarok! Eikprfffmanirr." Miles shouted, horribly mispronouncing the last word.

"You take your Ritalin today?" Kenny wondered, but Miles was too excited to hear his question.

"But for now." Miles said, jumping off his bed. "I have the feast...FOR ADVENTURE!" He exclaimed as he began walking out of his room.

"I would say that's a no." Bastion answered Kenny's question.

* * *

Miles left the Ra Dorm, listening to music on his Zune. It was Hush by Tool...

"I so get that Maynard. Censors are total *explicits*..." Miles said to himself, his last word being beeped out. This caused Miles to get confused on the source of that sound, and took his earphones off.

"Miles. Where the Hell are you going?" Kenny asked behind him.

Miles looked at him and said. "I believe this is..." He then pointed in the general direction he was heading. "east."

"Okay, where east?" Kenny questioned.

"North-east." Miles simplified, getting a blank stare from Kenny.

"Okay. I'm just gonna make sure you don't hurt yourself or anyone else, cuz frankly I don't feel safe leaving you alone." Kenny explained as he joined Miles.

"Alright road trip!" Miles shouted.

"We're not even driving." Kenny stated.

"But we're on a road...path...thing, I don't know. Not at my best today it seems." Miles rambled.

They continued down the path, which was right next to a giant lake.

"Ooh, I wonder if there's a gator in there!?" Miles wondered.

"Why would there be...you know what? Never mind. I'm just gonna ignore what you say from here on out." Kenny concluded as they continued walking.

At the end of the trail, Miles and Kenny reached a huge mansion-like building that sat at the edge of the lake.

"Wow..." Miles stood in awe at the building. "This has to be the home of the richest flamboyant bass fisherman...that or a rehab center for famous British celebrities."

"For once, I actually agree with your obscure references." Kenny responded, but then a voice broke through behind them.

"What are you guys doing here!?" The voice came from a very attractive blonde girl, wearing a blue skirt, white top with blue trimmings and blue boots, she seemed a bit skeptical about the 2 guys in front of here. Miles responded to her question.

"Well, I think Carl Sagan would be able to answer that question better, but I'll give it a shot..." He cleared his throat and his voice suddenly changed to a Kermit-esque tone. "In the beginning, the universe was created when somebody spilled a bottle of Jack. The shit is flammable and you can probably fill in the blanks from there." He said, receiving blank looks from both the girl and Kenny. "...See, I told you I'm not chemist. Why do you insist on putting me in these situations Kenny?"

"First, that would be astronomy, not chemistry. Second, I don't think that's what she meant." Kenny reassured his friend. "Look, we don't mean any trouble. We were just looking around and wandered down this trail from our dorm." He explained to the girl.

"Oh, I see. You must be freshman from the Ra Yellow dorm." She realized.

"The yellowist of the dorms." Miles retorted as he raised his pointed finger up in a stuttering motion. She was totally lost by his mannerisms.

"Don't worry. We don't get him either..." Kenny explained to her.

"I didn't take my Ritalin today." Miles admitted with a smile.

"Of course you didn't Miles." Kenny responded. "Of course you didn't..."

"I'm sorry about yelling at your guys. I didn't know you were freshmen." She apologized. "My name's Alexis. Alexis Rhodes, and you are."

"I'm Kenny Drayton." Kenny introduced himself, shaking her hand.

"I'm obnoxiously adorable." Miles said while shaking her hand. "But others just call me Miles. Miles Palmer."

"Nice to meet you both." Alexis claimed as she began walking past them. "I'd like to chat with you guys, but I have to gather up more Obelisks for the welcome dinner."

"Sounds like a chore. We'll help you." Kenny offered.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Alexis responded.

"I insist. Quite frankly I don't trust myself wandering around this island anymore, and at the very least I'll have a guide this time." Miles explained.

"Well sure." Alexis permitted as they began walking towards the main building.

* * *

The trio reached the main building and was at the entrance of the duel arena.

"And that's why I think civilization would be better off if Los Angeles sunk into the ocean...I'm a big fan of Bill Hicks, rest his soul." Miles concluded to Alexis.

"You sure do have an interesting mind." Alexis responded with a chuckle.

"Interesting isn't exactly the word I'd use." Kenny argued, as they reached the duel arena. There they saw 2 Obelisk Blues, who were hassling two Slifer Reds, while another Obelisk guy stood by in the stands.

"Oh no...Hey, just stand back for a little bit. I'm gonna take care of this." Alexis asked as she moved over to the situation at hand.

"Tell them that Christoph Waltz is making a guest appearance on SNL. That'll send 'em running!" Miles suggested.

"Why would that convince them otherwise?" Kenny asked.

"Why wouldn't it? It's Christoph friggin' Waltz." Miles answered.

Meanwhile, Alexis interrupted the conversation with the 3 Obelisks and 2 Slifers. The two Slifers happened to be Jaden and Syrus.

"Well, this sure is a motley crew." Alexis spoke as the 5 guys turned to her.

"Woah. Who is that?" Syrus, one of the Slifers, wondered.

"Hey Alexis...Are you here to watch me trounce my new friend Jaden here? It'll be a short duel, but an entertaining one for sure." The Obelisk in the stands gloated to the girl.

"Oh boy, I love shows!" Miles butted in. "Do you guys have John Cleese doing a cameo?" The Obelisk wasn't happy that the Ra interrupted his conversation.

"I told you guys to hang back." Alexis said.

"I don't think you understand..." Miles began to explain. "...I'm an attention whore."

"I had no say in this whatsoever." Kenny excused himself.

"We were just making sure these Slifer Slackers knew their place on our turf." One of the other Obelisks explained.

"Yeah." The other Obelisk agreed, pointing towards Miles. "And we don't need you Ra Rejects here either, so why don't you scram." He scolded, but Miles didn't care. Honestly, he wasn't even paying attention to them, but then he faced the Obelisk talking to him.

"...Eh, I'm just not feeling it. Gimme a few more minutes and ask me again." Miles brushed off his insult.

"Say what!?" The Obelisk couldn't believe what he heard.

"What is your deal?" The other Obelisk asked.

"I'm a little tired." Miles admitted. "I dunno, maybe I stayed up watching a 12 hour marathon of Scrubs." Alexis returned the subject of the matter to the 3 Obelisks.

"Anyways Chazz, I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner. You're late." Alexis reminded.

"Oh yeah." Chazz remembered. "Raizou, Torimaki. Let's get outta here." He and the other 2 Obelisks walked out of the arena on that note.

"Don't forget to write!" Miles yelled to them as he waved, which brought a cringe to Chazz as they left. Alexis then pointed her attention to the 2 Slifers.

"Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way." Alexis apologized. "Not all of us Obelisks are like that. He's just a jerk." She cringed. "Especially with Slifers."

"Ahh, those types don't bother me." Jaden reassured. "Besides I could beat any of them in one turn!"

"We're gonna have to work on that overconfidence." Syrus attempted to calm Jaden.

"Well okay 2 turns, maybe 2 and a half." Which cause Alexis to chuckle.

"I hear Three, three. Three and half! FOUR is the new bet! Four! FOUR! Do I hear 5!? I hear FIVE! FIVE GOING ONCE, TWICE, SOLD to the young man with the Kuriboh shaped hairstyle!" Miles acted out as if an auctioneer.

"Nice to see you guys again." Jaden greeted to the two Ras.

"I don't think we properly introduced ourselves." Miles added to the Slifers comment. "I'm Miles J. Palmer, esquire. Now then Kenneth, would you kindly introduce yourself to our scarlet brethren."

"I did. You were too impatient to stick around after the entrance exams were over." Kenny stated.

"Well, excuse me for being impatient." Miles excused himself. "Me and Alexis were just hoping you'd show a little more hospitality to our guests."

"This isn't even our campus!" Kenny retorted.

"When did I get tossed into his little world?" Alexis asked Kenny.

"Ugh, We don't decide, he just has his own way of thinking." Kenny answered while crossing his arms.

"Anyways I do feel bad for the trouble Chazz caused you, but the Slifer welcome dinner should be starting soon, so you should head back to your dorm." Alexis recommended.

"Oh man!" Syrus remembered. "We need to get back there Jay!" He finished as they started to run out of the arena.

"Oh by the way what are you guys names again!?" Jaden asked from the arena entrance.

"Alexis Rhodes!" She shouted. "And yours!?"

"The names Jaden!" He shouted back as he turned around to run out of the building with Syrus.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Syrus whined to his friend as they left.

"Jaden..." Alexis repeated to herself.

"Ah damn!" Kenny cursed. "I forgot that we have our welcome dinner, we're gonna be late too!"

"Oh Great! We gotta get back! I didn't bring my feasting horn for nothing!" Miles responded as they both ran out of the stadium.

"See you guys around!" Alexis shouted to them.

"Will do Alexis!" Kenny yelled back. "Later!"

"Wears my taco hat!" Miles shouted.

"Do you have anymore eating paraphernalia that I'm not aware of?" Kenny questioned as they departed the building.

* * *

Back at the Ra Dorm...

"Greetings and welcome my friends." A middle-aged man with a thin black mustache, long black hair and a thick Spanish accent. "I am Professor Sartyr, and I am the headmaster of the Ra dorm." He introduced. "Now then, I'd like everybody to get acquainted with each other, so why not tell us a little about yourselves?" Kenny was the first to get out of his chair and talk.

"I'm Kenny Drayton. My parents are both officers in the Navy, so I traveled quite a bit. I love swimming, surfing and spending time with marine life." Kenny elaborated as he then sat back down.

"Very good. How about you next." Sartyr pointed at a smaller boy with black hair wearing an open Ra Yellow jacket with a black shirt underneath. He hesitated in standing up.

"Uh...I'm, uh Jake." He responded with a nervous stutter.

"Well Jake, you have a last name?" Sartyr asked. Jake just stood there, shaking and nervous, and couldn't even utter a word.

"Well!" Suddenly Miles stood up and wrapped his arm around the slightly smaller Ra. "I for one, respect his decision to discard his last name. A common practice in Ancient Norse culture. I welcome you Jake *insert nothing here*!" Miles greeted.

"Well then, why don't you tell us about yourself next?" Sartyr suggested as he pointed to Miles.

"I'm Miles Palmer, and..." He then grabbed the blowing horn (Grow up!) wrapped around his neck. "...This my feasting horn." He then blew into it.

"I told him not to bring that damn thing here..." Kenny mumbled to himself, while rubbing between his eyebrows.

"I enjoy dueling, martial arts, rock music, cooking anything as long as it is either meat or high in sodium...uh...churros a-." He was cut off by Sartyr.

"Uh okay! Let's have everybody else talk about themselves now! We don't want to starve." Sartyr then pointed to the next people, and eventually they proceeded to feast. and...

"Good Lord..." Kenny swore to himself, as he watched Miles scarf down his food.

"Hey gimme a break I haven't eaten since breakfast." Miles excused himself, but you could hardly understand him as he scarfed another chunk of lobster.

"Ugh, don't talk with your mouth full." Kenny begged, as he turned away. The meal ended and the students returned to their dorm rooms. Miles was in Kenny's room, finishing helping him unpack all his stuff.

"That should be all of it." Miles said as he put down the final piece of furniture, a saucer chair in the shape of a shark's mouth.

"Thanks a lot for the help." Kenny said with gratitude.

"Don't mention it." Miles responded...then proceed to dive onto his bed.

"...Was that necessary?" Kenny asked his pleasant look on his face, disappeared.

"Afraid so broseph. Article 9 of the New Room Charter. _All beds must be christened by a ceremonial dive_." Miles quoted, but then his attention diverted away from Kenny, as he noticed something. 2 guys running towards the Academy's main building. It was Jaden and Syrus. _"What the E.L Fudge are they doing?"_ Thought Miles to himself.

"Looks like it's time to turn in." Miles said while faking a yawning motion.

"Yeah yeah. I need some shut-eye. Lord knows dealing with you all day takes it out of someone." Kenny jabbed.

"Well, I never." Miles then quickly turned his head to the door. "Good day to you, sir!" He shouted as he closed the door. But instead of heading to his room, Miles snuck outside, and ran his way to the main campus.

"Remember you Ritalin tomorrow!" Kenny shouted through the door.

Once he arrived at the main entrance, he looked around to see anything suspicious.

"I do not seem them with a cat. I do not see them with a rat." Miles rhymed, remembering the Dr Seuss marathon that aired earlier that week.

"You shouldn't be here you know?" A voice snuck up on him.

"Ahh! The Lorax!" He shouted and turned to see Alexis. "Alexis? You're an orange furry creature that guards the forests' trees." He realized, but Alexis was more confused than ever.

"Y'know, I think you just do this for kicks." Alexis chuckled. "But I'm guessing you followed Jaden over here?"

"So you're a wizard then?" Miles questioned.

"I'm pretty sure girls can't be wizards..." Alexis corrected.

"Wait! We're getting off topic. We need to keep focused on the matter at hand..." Miles blanked out.

"Jaden and Syr-"

"Jaden and Syrus yes, good thing I remembered. Let's go." Miles quickly cut her off. They both then ran into the building.

* * *

Upon entering the duel arena, Miles and Alexis noticed Jaden on the duel field, along with none other than, Chazz. It seemed as though a duel had already started, and Chazz just activated a trap card.

"What's **Chthonian Polymer's** stuff?" Syrus wondered.

"I knew you guys would be here." Alexis said from behind him.

"Alexis?" Syrus said surprised. "And Miles?"

"**Chthonian Polymer** allows you to sacrifice one of your monsters and take control of a fusion monster your opponent just summoned." Alexis explained.

"...Really? He just "so happened" to have a trap card that counters fusions?" Miles said with skepticism, and began to sneeze, which sounded like "bullshit". "Pollin is ridiculous today." Miles stated as the focus went back to the duel.

"So slacker, how's it feel to have your best monster working for me?" Chazz gloated as his trap gave him control of his **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.**

**Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (2100/1200) *6 WIND**

"Still, since that was a Special Summon, I can still summon another monster." Jaden responded. _"Not like there's anything in my hand that can beat the Flame Wingman." _Jaden selected his card.** "Elemental HERO Clayman in defense!" **He then played his hero, a giant golem-like hero with a large grey body and donning a red helmet, similar in appearance to the Juggernaut.

**Elemental HERO Clayman (800/2000) *4 EARTH**

"Heh, that all you got you slifer slime?" Chazz scoffed as he drew his next card. "I summon **Chthonian Soldier** in ATK mode." Chazz called on his warrior from Hell, looking the part, with grey armor, piercing red eyes and fangs, as well as equipped with a jagged blade.

**Chthonian Soldier (1200/1400) *4 DARK**

"Now Flame Wingman, take out his Clayman with Skydive Scorcher!" Chazz declared as the Wingman dove in and destroyed Clayman with ease. "And don't forget about Flame Wingman's super power, you take damage equal to your destroyed monster ATK."

Chazz 4000

Jaden 3200

"But I'm not done yet. Chthonian Soldier attack him directly!" Chazz then sicked his infernal warrior on him, as he slashed his blade at Jaden, causing more damage.

Chazz 4000

Jaden 2000

"Have you had enough slacker?" Chazz asked with a pitiless grin on his face. He noticed a sound coming from Jaden, sounding like whimpers. "Oh what wrong? You wanna go home? Huh?" Suddenly he noticed those whimpers were actually laughs.

"This is too much fun." Jaden chuckled, which caught Chazz off guard. "All the trash talking and action. It's all great!" That received an annoyed grunt from Chazz.

"Now!" Jaden drew. "I summon **Elemental HERO Sparkman** in ATK mode!" He yelled as his new monster, appeared with several bolts of lightning around him, dressed in a blue jump suit, with blue and gold armor and a blue and gold helment with lightning bolts on the ends.

**Elemental HERO Sparkman (1600/1400) *4 LIGHT**

"Now Sparkman, take out his Chthonian Soldier with Static Shockwave!" Jaden commanded as his hero launched a blast of lightning at the weakest monster on Chazz's field, causing him to explode, and Chazz to lose points.

Chazz 3600

Jaden 2000

But then, Jaden noticed a blade swinging in the sky, and then dropped down at him.

Chazz 3600

Jaden 1600

"Still think it's fun slacker? Cuz when my Soldier is destroyed, you take the same damage as I do. Only difference is that you barely have any to spare." Chazz explained with a smirk on his face, as Jaden still recovered from the shot he took. "Just a matter of time slacker. Your rarest card is about to be mine."

"Okay, it's official. Chazz has the insult vocabulary of an 8-year old Youtube troll." Miles said, noticing his repetitive use of the word "Slacker".

"This is bad. Jaden has less than half his lifepoints left, while Chazz is still nearly at full, and he has one of Jaden's best monsters." Alexis analyzed.

"Oh man..." Syrus shuttered, with a worried look on his friend.

"I'm gonna throw down a facedown." Jaden concluded his turn.

"Go ahead. My next attack will finish you off once and for all." Chazz gloated some more. "And that's right now. Go Flame Wingman attack!" He dispatched his hero.

"Not so fast, that was a trap I just played!" Jaden exclaimed, which caused Chazz to worry.

"A trap!?" The trap in question depicted a corridor of mirrors.

"It's **Mirror Gate**!" Syrus realized.

"Then Jaden still has a chance. Mirror Gate switches the side of both monsters in battle, so now Flame Wingman is on Jaden's side again." Alexis explained.

"Man there's more side-switching here than at DC's Anti-hero Convention." Miles compared.

The trap switched both monsters, and then they clashed. Wingman grabbed hold of Sparkman and overpowered him easily, instantly destroying him. "Nooo!" Chazz yelled.

"And just like you said, don't forget my Wingman's super power. You take damage equal to your destroyed monster ATK." Jaden reminded him, as Flame Wingman directed Sparkman's lightning at Chazz, causing more damage.

Chazz 1500

Jaden 1600

"Alright!" Syrus cheered.

"Nice moves Jaden" Alexis complimented, as they received a "V" sign from Jaden.

"Go Team Jumpsuit." Miles cheered on the heroes.

"Nothing but luck you Slifer school scum!" Chazz grunted.

"Alexis, his insults are horrible..." Miles whined to his blonde friend.

"That's what all the Obelisks use on Slifers." Alexis explained to him.

"Ra Rejects, Slifer Slackers...These guys must be getting these jokes from that bully who always said "Dead Meat" in Bridge to Terabithia." Miles concluded as the focus went back to Chazz, as he played a new Spell Card.

"I activate **Chthonian Blast**!" Chazz announced, as a ring of fire surrounded Flame Wingman, and engulfed him, causing him to be destroyed. "This card destroys your monster and inflicts you with half of it's ATK points as damage."

"No, Flame Wingman." Jaden grunted as his points went down.

Chazz 1500

Jaden 550

"Next I activate the trap card, **Call of the Haunted**!" Chazz revealed his trap card which resembled a graveyard with tombstones and such. "This allows me to revive a monster from my Graveyard, so rise Chthonian Soldier." He commanded as his warrior arose again. "However, he won't be there for long, as I'm sacrificing him to summon **Mefist, the Infernal General**!" His warrior then returned to the grave, in exchanged for a heavily armored knight on an intimidating steed, also clad in heavy metal armor. He also carried a large spear.

**Mefist, the Infernal General (1800/1700) *5**

"Not bad." Jaden complimented.

"Not bad?" Chazz chuckled. "You're something else slacker, you know that? But your lousy monsters aren't going to get you out of this one." Jaden then stared at his deck.

"I know he's wrong Kuriboh, cuz Chazz doesn't know that my monsters and I, we have a bond." Jaden exclaimed as he drew, the card made him smile a bit. But then, Alexis noticed footsteps.

"Uh guys!" She shouted. "We have a problem. Campus Security."

"Every man for himself!" Miles freaked out, but Alexis placed her hand over his mouth.

"There's no time, if they catch us in here, we'll get seriously busted." Alexis explained, which received surprised looks from Jaden and Syrus.

"Why? I mean we're students here right?" Jaden assumed with a clueless look on his face. Then Alexis pulled out a student handbook.

"According to the rules, no off-hour arena duels. Chazz knows that, but let me guess? He didn't tell you." Alexis called out Chazz, whom blushed in his guilt.

"C'mon Chazz, let's go." Torimaki called to his friend, as Raizou shuttered in fear.

"Well Slacker, looks like you're off the hook for now." Chazz said to Jaden.

"What are you talking about?" Questioned Jaden. "The match isn't over!"

"Yeah it is...I've seen what I needed to see. You're a sorry duelist, and you beating Crowler was a fluke." Chazz concluded as he and his 2 goons left the arena.

"Come on." Syrus begged his friend.

"Yeah, Jaden we have to go now!" Alexis shouted, still holding onto Miles' mouth.

"Man. This stinks!" Jaden pouted as they began to leave.

Miles, meanwhile muffled words that sounded like, "something" the Police.

* * *

They all exited without getting caught, and were standing outside of the main building.

"You sure are stubborn Jaden" Alexis concluded, as Syrus pushed him out of the building.

"Only about my dueling." Jaden pouted some more.

"Thanks for showing us the way out." Syrus graciously thanked Alexis.

"Sure. I'm sorry you didn't get to finish your match with Chazz." Alexis apologized to Jaden.

"Ah, it's alright. Besides, I knew how it was gonna end anyway." Jaden gloated with his chin held high.

"Really?" Alexis questioned. "Because from my point of view, it could've gone either way between you and Chazz when it ended."

That is unless you had..." Miles began, but almost simultaneously, Jaden revealed his drawn card, **Monster Reborn**. "Yeah..."

"So with Monster Reborn, he would've revived Flame Wingman and then destroyed Chazz's monster and won the game!" Syrus forecasted with shock, which also surprised Alexis. Jaden then put his card away and started walking back.

"See ya." Jaden said and continued back to the Slifer dorm, with Syrus right behind him.

"Hey wait up!" Syrus said as he ran towards Jaden. Miles was the only one left and he simply said.

"...You have soft hands. You must moisturize." Miles then started walking back to his dorm.

_"This is going to be one interesting year." _Alexis thought to herself as the 2 Slifers and 1 Ra left. The last thing that was heard was "_Go Team Jumpsuit!_" shouted by Miles. ".._.Nothing? It'll catch on._"

* * *

**Wrapped up Chapter Numero Due. Not much in terms of consequence happened, but this chapter was just meant to show them getting acclimated to their new dorms and such. More will occur in the next one. But for now, I'm gonna go cry in the corner. *sob*, 2 months with no real sports...Only 80 days until opening day.**


	4. Duel In Love

**Copyrighted so that people who own Yugioh can make money off of this crap...Jokes on them though, I'm doing this for free. Ha!...Wait what?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Duel in Love (Or Deliverance with Card Games, your choice...)**

"Hey!" A voice came from outside the room followed by a few loud knocks. It was Kenny trying to wake up his friend. "Miles wake up! It's time for class!" The voice stated. Miles then got up really groggy, yawning and then sitting up. "Okay Mom!" He yelled back at Kenny. Miles looked at the clock: 7:45.

_"Damn. You'd think getting up to work out at 6 in the morning and I'd be used to this...but nope. Still just as tedious as ever." _He said as he went over to his bathroom, brushed his teeth and did other business. He got out, put on his uniform, took his Ritalin and was out the door, where he saw an impatient Kenny.

"Took ya long enough." Kenny nagged. "C'mon, we gotta get some food before class starts."

"Nag, nag, nag." Miles said, still a bit tired from waking up.

* * *

Later on at the Main Campus, classes were under way, and Miles and Kenny were sitting alongside the rest of the Ras, while the Slifers were below them in the front and the Obelisks behind them in the farthest from the teacher, who just so happened to be? Thaaat's right! Its everyone's favorite gender-confused educator, Dr. Crowler. He...yeah, I'll stick with it. HE. started to ask the class, random questions regarding type classifications of cards and their purposes...I wonder if there's any exciting paint drying scheduled today...

Alexis was the first to be questioned and she, not so surprisingly nailed it.

"Duel Monster cards can be grouped as Normal, Effect, Ritual and Fusion monster cards..." That caught Miles' attention as he raised his head with a confused look on his face. "Spell Cards can be classified as Normal, Quick-Play, Continuous, Ritual, Equip and Field Spells, while Trap Cards can be grouped into Normal, Counter and Continuous Traps."

"Perfect. Well done Alexis. But I shouldn't expect anything less from one of my Blue Obelisks." Crowler praised her.

"Yes Dr. Crowler" She responded as she sat back down. Miles was about to respond but then Crowler continued questioning.

"Now, who should be next?" Crowler said to himself as he scanned the room, and then locked on target. "You!" As he pointed at Syrus, whom then jumped in fear. "Syrus Truesdale!" Syrus then stood up. "Explain to the class what a Field Spell is."

Syrus was so nervous that he had trouble even speaking right. "Uh, Field Spell, is a...thing that affects the thing that..." He stuttered.

"Even pre-duelers know this you Slifer Slacker!" Torimaki yelled out, which caused most of the class to erupt in laughter.

"Damn Japanese rednecks..." Miles muttered to himself, not entertained by the public humiliation of one of his friends.

"Wait I know this, it's..." Syrus was then blushing in embarrassment as he blanked out.

"Relax Sy, you totally got this one." Jaden reassured his friend.

"Apparently not. Sit down." Crowler ordered as most of the class resumed their laughter.

"Now would someone else like to answer that." Crowler offered. "Someone preferably not in red thank you." The same culprits of laughing morons continued their onslaught on poor Syrus.

"Man, I blew it. I made all the Slifers look bad." Syrus slumped into his seat.

"Ya know teach. You shouldn't pick on us Slifers like that." Jaden added, which caused Crowler to look confused. "I mean I'm a Slifer and I beat you. So when you make fun of us, you're really making fun of yourself." Crowler became furious and bit his handkerchief. This cause the Slifers to burst into laughter, including Miles and a few other Ras.

"Ha! It's funny cuz he sucks." Miles burst into laughter. Jaden put up a two fingers in a "V" and chuckled a bit.

_"That's it! I will not allow this slacker in my school for another second!" _Crowler thought. _"I'll make sure he's through!"_

* * *

Next class, was Duel Alchemy, with everyone's favorite teacher when it comes to blowing crap up.

"Hello children, as most of you may know, I am Professor Lyman Banner." He was quite the tall, but skinny man with square glasses, squinted eyes and long spiked hair that went down his back in a ponytail. He also wore a white shirt with a red tie.

"I specialize in some of the lesser known tactics in dueling. Some that might seem unnatural..." Banner continued, but Jaden was too bored to focus.

"Thanks for the help back there Jay." Syrus whispered to him.

"No problem Sy, for what?" Jaden asked.

"For sticking up for me!" Syrus raised his voice, which caught the attention of Banner.

"Uh-oh, I may have to do it again." Jaden warned as he looked towards Banner.

"Syrus?" Banner asked as it shocked Syrus to stand out of his chair.

"Uh-Yes!?" He said nervously.

"Do me a favor a grab Pharaoh please."

"Uh, Pharaoh?" Syrus wondered, confused by his request.

"Unless you are minoring as a scratch post." Banner joked, as Syrus looked down, seeing a fat brown cat with black stripes rubbing against Syrus' leg. The entire class started laughing at him.

"Well, at least he's not using Sy as a litter box..." Miles retorted, which received a laugh or two from a few of the Ras that heard him. Syrus returned the cat to Professor Banner.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a luxurious office, Dr Crowler seemed to be writing a letter. "That Slifer Slacker dares make a mockery of my teachings in front of my students like that!?" Crowler cursed as he folded the letter and put it inside an envelope. "This will be the last mistake he makes on this island." The Doc then picked up a mirror, applied red lipstick...I wish that was a typo, and then kissed the letter and chuckled. "Hehehe, the big kiss-off!" ...Okay so how many man cards has he lost so far?

Crowler then ran into the boys locker room, while no one was around since the class was in Ms. Fontaine's gym class, and placed the letter in what he assumed was Jaden's locker, on top of a red pair of shoes, then he high-tailed it out of there as fast as remotely possible.

Just moments later, Syrus ran into the locker room in a panicked frenzy.

"Lousy girls gym!" Syrus yelled to himself. "Why do they make the signs so small!?" He opened his locker, to see a pair of shoes. "I see Jaden is using my locker again..." But then he noticed an envelope. "But this isn't Jaden's!" Syrus then surveyed the area around him and snuck into a corner to open and read the letter.

_From the moment I first met you, I've been in love. Meet me by the girls dorm tonight._

_Endearingly,_

_ Elexis Roades_

This caused Syrus to fall over in disbelief. "Woah, this is way better than what my mom writes me..." He then drifts away into as phoned in a romantic fantasy as you can get. Seriously...how many times do we have the see the running through flowers bit. In the words of the Barenaked Ladies , It's All Been Done!

* * *

Later that night, Miles had just finished helping Kenny fish for ingredients at the lake for Sartyr and them to cook tomorrow.

"You know they say, if you're too drunk to fish. You might be a redneck." Miles quoted with a Jeff Foxworthy southern accent.

"I know, it's not funny the 3rd time you say it." Kenny retorted a bit annoyed.

"Speakin' of RED-necks..." Miles stated while pointing at the lake. There they saw Syrus, rowing a boat towards the other end of the lake, towards the Obelisk Girl Dorm.

"What ja-fuq is Sy doing?" Kenny asked.

"You think I know that?" Miles retorted. "Hey! Syrus!" He yelled trying to get the attention of the Slifer, but to no avail. This irritated Miles. "Oh you asshole...You do not ignore me." He whispered to himself.

"I don't even think he can hear you." Kenny reasoned with him.

"We should go. Whatever it is, I doubt it's good." Miles recommended, his friend nodded.

"Well well well. Look what we have here." A voice came from behind them. It was the two friends of Chazz, Raizou and Torimaki.

"Y'know, we should just have a banjo play him in from now in." Miles joked. This received a cringe from the 2 Obelisks.

"What are you doing on Obelisk Blue turf you rejects?"

"Just doin' little fishin'." Miles said in a soft-spoken tone, similar to Bruce from Family Guy.

"Well, fish in your own spot. We own this lake." Raizou claimed.

"You can't own this lake. There isn't enough room in it to fit all the bullshit in that head of yours." Kenny retorted, receiving a two beat-red Obelisks. Miles laughed.

"Hey, you sure you guys are Obelisks? Cuz, you're looking redder than a baboons keister." Miles added.

"That does it." The 2 Obelisks shouted as they pulled out there duel disks and activated them. "Bust out your deck punks." Miles dropped the fish, and attached his duel disk.

"We can't Miles." Kenny reminded him. "We have to get to Syrus."

"Eh, this won't take more than a minute or two." Miles reassured. "How's a tag duel, 4000 points per team and alternate players sound?"

"Fine with us! I'm just surprised you know the rules of a tag duel you Ra Reject." Torimaki insulted. Kenny then attached his duel disk. All 4 activated their duel disks.

DUEL!

Torimaki/Raizou 4000

Miles/Kenny 4000

"Best dorm first loser!" Raizou drew. "I summon, **Muka Muka** in ATK mode!" From his side of the field, appeared a large insectoid creature with the outer shell resembling a meteorite.

**Muka Muka (600/300) *2 EARTH**

"And he gains 300 ATK and DEF for each card I have in my hand." He stated as his Muka Muka grew stronger.

**Muka Muka (600/300 + 1500 = 2100/1800)**

"But that's not all, I have Pot of Greed! Which allows me to draw two cards." He then drew his 2 cards, which also increased his monsters power.

**Muka Muka (2100/1800 + 300 = 2400/2100)**

"I'll end my turn there." Raizou concluded.

"That all?" Kenny questioned. "Okay..." He scanned his hand and chose a Spell Card. "**Moray of Greed**." The spell revealed a giant moray, with the face of the Pot of Greed. "Now I shuffle 2 Water monsters into my deck, and draw 3 cards." He explained and drew 3. "Next, I activate my Field Spell. **A Legendary Ocean**." Kenny then unleashed a surge of ocean onto the field, which then surrounded everyone with water.

"Next I'm summoning **Vice Shark** in ATK mode" He said as he unleashed a giant blue shark with a white stomach and red stripes on it's top. It also possessed a vice-like jaw.

**Vice Shark (1900/1200) *5 WATER**

"Wait a minute, a level 5 monster? You need a sacrifice." Raizou blurted.

"He doesn't need one Raizou." Torimaki responded.

"That's right, with Ocean on the field, it lowers all of my WATER monster's levels by 1, including the ones in my hand." Kenny explained, as he continued. "But that's not all. It also increases my monsters power by 200."

**Vice Shark (1900/1200 + 200 = 2100/1400) (*5-1=4)**

"Now Vice Shark, attack his Muka Muka!" Kenny commanded as his shark charged ahead at blinding speed.

"I knew you were dumb Ra, but I didn't expect you couldn't do simple math." Raizou gloated, but then noticed something.

**Muka Muka (2400/2100 - 1800 = 600/300)**

"What gives!?" Raizou shockingly replied.

"That would be Vice Shark's effect. You see, when he charges into battle, all your monster's effects are negated. So there goes your power boost." As he explained, Vice Shark pounced and chomped Muka Muka, breaking it's shell, causing it to explode.

Torimaki/Raizou: 2500

Miles/Kenny: 4000

"Oh, and the second effect of Vice Shark now activates. When I have my Ocean on the field and he destroys a monster, I can draw 1 card." Kenny said drawing. "I'll just set these two facedown." He concluded.

"Alright, my turn." Torimaki drew. "I'll match your Vice Shark with a **Vice Dragon**!" Torimaki's monster was a giant purple dragon with green wings and bared fangs.

**Vice Dragon (2000/2400) *5 DARK**

"You see, when I have no monsters in play, but you do. I can Special Summon him to the field, but his ATK and DEF are halved." He explained.

**Vice Dragon (2000/2400 / 2 = 1000/1200)**

"But that was just the beginning, cuz next I activate a Spell Card!" Torimaki claimed, as he revealed his spell, depicting a large dragon shattering the earth with it's wings. "**A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon**! And by returning Vice Dragon to my hand, I can destroy all Spell and Traps on the field!" He said as Vice Dragon flapped it's wings causing a massive windstorm, which blew Kenny's two facedowns off the field along with washing up the Ocean.

**Vice Shark (2100/1400 - 200 = 1900/1200)**

"That's not good." Kenny responded.

"No, and it's gonna get worse you reject." Torimaki warned. "Because since my field is empty again, I can just re-summon Vice Dragon!" He said as his purple dragon returned.

**Vice Dragon (2000/2400 / 2 = 1000/1200)**

"But he won't be around for long, because I sacrifice my Vice Dragon in order to summon something much stronger...Strong Wind Dragon!" Torimaki called as his new, teal colored, muscular, green winged dragon was a lot bigger than Vice Dragon and stared down both Miles and Kenny with a intimidating stare.

**Strong Wind Dragon (2400/1000) *6 WIND**

"But there's more, because when I summon Strong Wind Dragon by tributing a Dragon-Type monster, he gains ATK equal to half of that monster's original ATK." He explained. "Since Vice Dragon had 2000 ATK, he gains 1000 for himself."

**Strong Wind Dragon (2400 + 1000 = 3400/1000)**

"Now Strong Wind Dragon! Attack his Sushi sampler with _tornado wing_!" He commanded as his large dragon unleashed 3 huge gusts of wind from his wings, which landed directly at Kenny's shark, destroying it.

Torimaki/Raizou: 2500

Miles/Kenny: 2500

"Well that didn't help much." Kenny said, a little irritated by his wiped field.

"I'm so glad I picked you for a partner..." Miles spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"And to finish things up. I activate a Spell Card. **Power Soul**!" Torimaki activated, a card depicting a Gagagigo surrounded by a large red aura, smashing through what appeared to be a bear trap. "As long as this card's in play, none of your Spell or Traps can touch my Strong Wind Dragon. Or to make it simpler for you Ra's, you can't touch him unless it's with a monster!" Torimaki laughed.

"...Neat. Can't wait to crush your spirit in one fell swoop." Miles said as he drew, which caused Torimaki and Raizou to chuckle a bit more.

"You outta be out of your mind, if you think you can destroy my Strong Wind Dragon without Spells or Traps." Torimaki laughed as he found it hard to even get his words out.

"Well, I got plenty of laughs to go around." Miles laughed himself. "In fact, I have a place where the fun don't stop." He revealed a Field Spell. "**The House of Black Feathers** to be precise!" He claimed as a new field took over, revealing what seemed to be a large bird house, surrounded by trees and a purple night sky.

"With this in play, all my Blackwings gain 200 ATK and DEF, but even more so, I get a present when I special summon one of them." Miles explained, while selecting his next card. "Oh and next there's this card. **Black Whirlwind.**" Miles' card depicted a large black tornado with different colored feathers flying inside it. "Now when I Normal Summon a Blackwing, I can grab one from my deck, as long as it has less ATK than the one I summoned." Miles explained.

"Can you get something that will actually do something for once?" Torimaki mocked.

"If by "do something", you mean hand your ass to you on a silver platter? Then yes, yes I will." Miles retorted with fake smile on his face. "Now quit annoying me with your horrible insults." Miles then picked his 3rd card. "I summon **Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn**!" He claimed as he brought out his large crow-headed black winged humanoid.

**Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn (2000/900) *5 DARK**

"Oh man! That's the thing that he used to knock out that proctor in 1 turn!" Raizou yelled in fear.

"Relax Raizou. Strong Wind Dragon isn't about to blow over so easily." Torimaki reassured his friend.

"You might wanna rethink that, cuz your Strong Wind Dragon is about to blow over like a limp piece of cardboard." Miles retorted.

"This guy again? You planning to do that one turn kill like last time?" Kenny questioned.

"No, that would be boring and monotonous...but you were half right." Miles quipped. "But first, my Black Whirlwind activates." He said as his Spell lit up. "Now I search my deck for a brand new Blackwing." He then found his target card. "We have a winner. Come on down, **Blackwing - Bora the Spear!**" He said as he dispatched his newest Blackwing, in which was a bird humanoid, like Sirocco, but also had a very large grin on his face, and a more colorful head piece.

**Blackwing - Bora the Spear (1700/800) *4 DARK**

Just as his Bora took the field, two feathers landed in front of the House of Black Feathers. "So, that's 2 Black Counters for me, and also for me is another Blackwing. This one goes by the name of **Oroshi the Squall**!" He called as his new bird was actually...a bird this time. A fully black bird, with blue feathers around his eyes, a curved tail and a red waddle.

**Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall (400/600) *1 DARK**

"And that's another 2 Black Counters."

"I hope you have an oven so I can cook these birds with." Torimaki and Raizou laughed.

"and next..." Miles prepared for his next words, as they stopped laughing. "I think it's time I link up my feathered friends..."

* * *

Meanwhile at the lack, Jaden was rowing towards the Girls' Dorm. He recently received a video, stating that Syrus was captured and if he wanted to rescue him, go there alone. Jaden reached the edge of the lake, where waiting for them, were the 3 girls: Mindy, Jasmine and Alexis...oh and Syrus was there too.

"Hey Jaden..." Syrus spoke with a huge sigh.

"Hey Sy, what's up?" Jaden wondered as he looked at the situation.

"Well, to make things simple, I'm basically a big loser." He responded with a glum expression on his face.

"Your friend trespassed into the Girls' campus." Jasmine explained.

"No it wasn't like that!" Syrus defended himself, but they didn't listen.

"And now that you're here Jaden, your trespassing too." Mindy added, Alexis turned to Jaden.

"That's right. So if you want to win your freedom, you're gonna have to beat me in a duel, right here right now." Alexis explained.

"But if you turn us in, we'll be expelled." Syrus feared, but again, nobody cared.

"That's not gonna happen Syrus." Jaden said confidently, punching his hand. "Believe me. Now let's duel Alexis."

* * *

Back at the other end of the lake. The two Obelisks began panicking as they were staring down 3 monsters. Sirocco, **and 2 mysterious monsters clouded in darkness, but seemed heavily armed and one wielded a sword.**

"Okay, bored now." Miles said as he dispatched his 3 monsters, which blew away Torimaki's dragon, along with the remainder of their life points.

Torimaki/Raizou: 0

Miles/Kenny: 2500 WIN

"What was that?" Torimaki shouted.

"I've never seen monsters summoned that way before." Raizou added in disbelief.

"Well, I guess that's that. You guys can get out of our faces now." Kenny put it mildly.

"Don't think this is over you Ra Rejects!" Torimaki yelled as they ran back to the Obelisk Boys' dorm.

"Come back when you guys want a rematch!...or you come up with better insults!...hopefully the latter..." Miles shouted back at them. "Welp." Miles said, dusting his hands off. "My. Work. Here. Is. Done." Miles stated in a victorious tone.

"I still don't get how you pulled that off, I've never even seen that done before." Kenny wondered as to question Miles' end game.

"Oh I'm sure it's just like cooking a chicken. Eventually it becomes second nature, but at the start, you're still going to occasional set half the kitchen on fire." Miles explained very specifically.

"Hey aren't we forgetting something?" Kenny asked Miles, drawing a blank.

"...Uh, I'm not sure." But Miles moved on from that topic. "But I can't wait to fry up these fish and along with some shrimp...shrimp...shrimp?" Then it occured to them.

"SYRUS!" They yelled, as they ran to find a boat.

"Find a boat, find a boat, find a boat, find a boat!" Miles repeated to himself.

"I found a boat!" Kenny yelled to him, as he ran over to him.

"Alright!" Miles responded and then jumped into the boat. "Let's go!" But then, his leg went through the hull of the boat.

"Smooth move Gilligan." Kenny said in a sarcastic tone.

"That phrase is about as outdated as Crowler's frilly blazer." Miles retorted.

They continued to look for a boat, and Kenny eventually found one.

"I found a boat!" Kenny yelled. "For the love of God don't jump into it!" He warned Miles.

Kenny boarded it, and Miles gently stepped onto it as well...gently.

"Nice...and gentle." Miles said to himself. "Baby steps."

"Would you move already!" As Kenny pulled him into the board. He then started the motor and they were off.

Meanwhile at the middle of the lake, Alexis and Jaden readied themselves for their duel, each sitting in a respective boat, Mindy and Jasmine in Alexis' boat, Syrus in Jaden's. Little did they know that Crowler was also spectating, treading the water.

"How exciting, a Slifer versus an Obelisk. Put him in his place Alexis." He cheered to himself. "Hmm?" He wondered as a roar came from behind him. Then suddenly a boat, rammed him in the back of the head. It was Miles and Kenny. The duo then parked just a distance away from Jaden's boat.

"Ahoy there!" Miles shouted to the group. Much to everyone's surprised.

"Hey guys." Jaden greeted. "Just in time."

"To watch your friends get expelled." Mindy responded.

"Expelled?" Kenny asked surprised.

"If Jaden loses this duel, they'll turn us in for trespassing." Syrus explained, feeling guilty.

"Called it!" Miles yelled. "Knew someone liking Syrus was little fishy..."

"Relax guys...It's not like I plan on losing." Jaden reassured them.

"You ready?" Alexis called to Jaden.

"More than ever." Jaden responded.

"DUEL!"

Alexis: 4000

Jaden: 4000

Alexis drew first, and examined her hand. "**Etoile Cyber** rise!" She said as her first monster appeared with a spin. She had red-hair and an orange tutu.

**Etoile Cyber (1200/1600) *4 EARTH**

"Next I'll place a card facedown." Alexis concluded.

"Time to throwdown." Jaden said as he drew. "Sweet. I'm going to summon **Elemental HERO Sparkman** in Attack mode." He called, as his blue and gold clad hero appeared with a flash of lightning on the lake.

**Elemental HERO Sparkman (1600/1400) *4 LIGHT**

"Now I'm gonna have him attack your Etoile Cyber with Static Shockwave!" Jaden dispatched his hero into battle. Sparkman unleashed a heavy array of lightning blasts towards Alexis' monster.

"Hold it right there!" Alexis stopped. "I activate the trap card, **Doble Passe**!" She said as your trap card, depicting a ballerina in a spotlight, redirected her attack to...Alexis? She braced for the hit and took the damage.

Alexis: 2400

Jaden: 4000

"Doble Passe turns your monster's attack into a direct attack on me, and now the monster you were going to attack gets to wage a direct attack on you!" Alexis explained as her Etoile Cyber sprung into action. "Oh and when Etoile Cyber attacks you direction, here ATK points increase by 600."

**Etoile Cyber (1200 + 600 = 1800/1600)**

Then the ballerina spin kicked Jaden in the torso, causing him to take damage.

Alexis: 2400

Jaden: 2200

"Jaden!" Syrus gasped in fear.

"Do a flip!" Miles shouted imitating Bender, pointing to Alexis' monster.

"Man...That Alexis is something else...sacrificing her own life points, just to get to mine."

"So are you impressed?" She asked.

"Impressed, I think I'm in love." He responded.

"You're sweet, too bad I have to crush you. Now where were we?" Alexis drew her card. "Oooh. I summon** Blade Skater**!" She said as her new monster was a bald woman in purple leotard, wearing blades on each foot and equipped with blades on both forearms.

**Blade Skater (1400/1500) *4 EARTH**

"Now, I'm going to activate the Spell Card, **Polymerization**. To fuse my Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater in order to summon **Cyber Blader** in Attack Mode!" Her newly fused monster had long blue hair, lavender skin, with a red leotard and futuristic glasses.

**Cyber Blader (2100/800) *7**

"Now Blader, attack Sparkman with Whirlwind Blade!" Alexis commanded as he new monster glided around the field and then began spinning repeatedly until it landed a blow on Sparkman, destroying it.

"Well, so much for him..." Jaden said to himself in disappointment.

Alexis: 2400

Jaden: 1700

"Way to go Alexis!" Mindy cheered.

"Yeah, I knew when this guy beat Dr. Crowler it was just luck!" Jasmine added.

"Well I'll be happy to prove you wrong." He said, drawing. "I activate the Field Spell, **Fusion Gate**." He deposited the spell in his Field Card Zone. Then a large purple vortex appeared above them. "With this in play, I don't need Polymerization to fuse my monsters." He said, showing Avian and Burstinatrix. "So I think I'll summon a personal favorite. Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" Jaden called as his blue and green, uni-winged, lizard-like hero appeared.

**Elemental HERO - Flame Wingman (2100/1200) *6 WIND**

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Miles wondered. "Jumpsuits vs. Leotards in the battle of the flamboyant garments?"

"Wait what does that mean?" Kenny wondered.

"You had to be there." Miles responded, as the focus went back to Alexis.

"Well, it's looks like it's gonna be 1 Fusion monster against another, huh Jaden?" She stated confidently. "However, since they both have the same ATK points, they're just gonna destroy each other." She explained, but Jaden had a response.

"Not if I activate this Spell Card. **Kishido Spirit**!" He said, activating a spell showing the Paladin from Paladin of White Dragon, surrounded by a white aura. "With this in play, my monsters can't be destroyed in battle with monsters with the same ATK." Jaden continued. "And thanks to Wingman's superpower, you take damage equal to your Blader's ATK. Now go get her Wingman! Attack Cyber Blader!" Wingman went into launch an attack with Cyber Blader, however, after the fact, both monsters still stood.

"How was she able to withstand my Wingman's attack!?" Jaden stood in shock.

"Somebody hasn't done their homework. Cyber Blader can't be destroyed in battle by an opponent that only has 1 monster on the field." Alexis explained.

"But that would mean..."

"Neither of us lose any life points." Alexis finished.

"Well I guess you got me." Jaden laughed a bit.

"Oh, when I get you Jaden, believe me, you'll know it." She then looked at the card she drew. "Like right now. I equip Fusion Weapon to Cyber Blader!" She said as her monster transformed her hand into a trident-like laser. "With this, my Cyber Blader gains 1500 ATK and DEF points."

**Cyber Blader (2100/800 + 1500 = 3600/2300)**

"Uh-oh, you might want to brace yourself Sy ole buddy." Jaden warned his friend.

"Blader, attack Flame Wingman with Trident Shock!" She yelled as her Blader launched a blast from her trident, destroying Wingman in an instant, causing Jaden's boat to toss a bit.

Alexis: 2400

Jaden: 200

"Looks like somebody's life points are looking a bit low." Alexis teased. "Hope you didn't pack your bags just yet."

"That's right because when you lose you're both getting expelled." Mindy reminded them in a teasing fashion.

"We are?" Syrus remembered.

"That's not gonna happen Sy. I promise." Jaden said.

_"You shouldn't make promises you can't deliver." _Alexis thought to herself.

_"I hope I'm not making a promise I can't deliver. The only card out is Fusion Gate, but there's still a chance I can win. I just need to draw the right card, here and now." _Jaden thought as he went for his next card.

"Time to pull that magic card out of your ass Jay." Miles spoke out to his friend, reminding him his last chance is here. Jaden drew and a smile grew on his face.

"Perfect" He said. Which gave Alexis a confused look.

"I play Elemental HERO Clayman in Attack Mode!" He said as he called his his large grey, juggernaut helmeted hero to the field.

Elemental HERO Clayman (800/2000) *4 EARTH

And next, I'm reviving my Sparkman with Monster Reborn!" He said as his lightning hero returned to the field with a flash.

"Ha! Called it So. Friggin' Called it!" Miles yelled upon the activation of Monster Reborn.

"It's not like it did much..." Kenny responded. Miles looked up at the sky.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that."

"What difference will he make? My Cyber Blader has way more ATK points than either of them." Alexis reminded him.

"Not separately, but with Fusion Gate, I can fuse them and summon someone who can!" He said as Sparkman and Clayman jumped into the vortex. "**Elemental HERO Thunder Giant,** let's go!" Then multiple flashes of lightning launched at the field. It forced all 3 boats to shuffle for a few moments.

"She's out of control Captain!" Miles shouted, imitating Scotty from Star Trek.

Then from the sky, a large yellow armored, purple jumpsuit wearing hero, with a large electric blue orb in his chest appeared with a large yell.

**Elemental HERO Thunder Giant (2400/1500) *6**

"Hate to break it to you, but my Cyber Blader's ATK is still higher at 3600." Alexis reminded.

"Yeah, I know. But one of Thunder Giant's abilities is that he can destroy a monster whose original ATK points are lower than his." He explained.

"Wait, original ATK points?"

"That's right, ATK points without any enhancements."

"But..." She said with a shocked expression. "Before I played Fusion Weapon, my Cyber Blader's ATK was only 2100."

"Exactly, and that's lower than Thunder Giant's, which means your monster is automatically destroyed." He said, as Thunder Giant launched bolts of lightning from out of his hand and struck Cyber Blader, destroying her.

"And you know the best part Alexis?" He asked. "It's that Thunder Giant still has his attack left to use on you! Voltic Thunder!" Jaden shouted, as Thunder Giant launched another array of lightning towards Alexis, which took her down once and for all.

Alexis: 0

Jaden: 200 WIN

"Alexis!" Mindy shouted.

"Uh, what just happened?" Jasmine said in disbelief.

"Well...that was quite..." He pulled out a pair of sunglasses. "Shocking. YEEAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He said with a Roger Daltry yell.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses? It's night!" Kenny questioned.

"No, no. These are my CSI glasses. These are strictly for hilariously contrite one-liners only." Miles explained.

The three boats joined at the middle. "Well, a deals a deal." Jaden said. "I won, so we get off scott-free." Jaden explained.

"That's right. Scotts, not included..." Miles added, crossing his arms.

"Ugh." Kenny just face-palmed himself.

"Alright, it's a deal. We'll keep quiet about what happened." Alexis agreed.

"Well if you ask me, we should turn them both in." Jasmine said with an angry look on her face.

"Well nobody asked you." Alexis snapped at her friend.

"Alexis?" Jasmine said, wondering why she responded to her like that.

"Jaden beat me fair and square and that's all there is to it." Alexis put it out straight to them.

"Nah, it's more than that. It was close duel." Jaden responded. "Yeah, you've got game." This took her by surprise. Jaden then sat down on his boat and started rowing back.

"See ya." He waved, and they headed back to the Slifer dorm.

_"Even if I did win, there's no way I could turn them in. This place is way more fun with them, then without them."_ Alexis thought to herself.

_"I've never seen Alexis act this way. Is it possible she's actually falling for that Slifer?" _Jasmine thought. Alexis then turned to the boat with the Ras.

"You guys should probably take off too." Alexis pointed to Miles and Kenny.

"Oh gee, you think we don't know that?" Miles retorted, fiddling with the motor. "Stupid piece of shit..." He cursed to himself. He then pumped the gas button a couple dozen times.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to pump it that much." Kenny warned as Miles still attempted to start the boat.

"Heheh, that's what she s-AAAAIIID!" He began to say but then the boat took off at top speed heading for the lake. They then crashed into the shore and landed on their faces. The girls just covered their eyes to avoid seeing the crash.

"God, remind me to never let you steer a boat anymore..." Kenny said dusting off his body.

"Let's go again! Let's go again!" Miles yelled, muffled since his face was still in the dirt, as well as a bit delirious from the impact.

Alexis saw them get up from the crash. _"They just make it was more interesting..." _She thought with a sweat drop.

* * *

**So class, what did we learn today? That's right. Boat motors don't like getting pumped, and I clearly underestimated the feminine capabilities of Dr. Vellian Crowler. Next episode, promotion exams oh boy...I can't wait to write more drawn out card games. I mean it, we've got the pansy-level duels out the way, it's time for the tediously long card games Yugioh has been known for! **


	5. That Took Guts, We're Promoting You

**That's right. After weeks of "mental preparation" (ie. laziness), I have finally uploaded the new chapter. God, this one was a total biatch. It's over twice as long as the rest of them, and has essentially 3 duels in it. But here it is for your visual (or if you bought my book on tape), auditory pleasure. **

**Also, PS, there are no refunds. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: That Took Guts, I'm Promoting You.**

"And thus, when a continuous spell or trap, or card with a continuous effect are destroyed, their effects are negated. It's a very simple formula gents." Bastion lectured. "Now are there any questions?" Bastion turned to see Kenny and Miles, the latter of whom had his face on the desk. Miles then raised his hand, with his head still on the desk. Kenny just stood with a vacant expression on his face, almost like he was in a trance.

"Yes Miles?" Bastion pointed him out.

"Does this class come with a complimentary gun so I can shoot myself?" Miles asked, sounding bored out of his mind.

"Oh come now chaps! We've got lots to time to prepare for tomorrow's promotion exams." He attempted to convince. "Besides, we haven't been at for that long."

"It's been Three. Hours!" Kenny retorted keeping his blank stare on his face.

"Exactly. Just Three more hours and we should be all set!" Bastion enthusiastically responded. "Now then, Chapter 11 - The Damage Step, quite an important phase of the game indeed, now the key to knowing when you can and can't use effects during the damage step..." Bastion went on lecturing. Miles and Kenny just stared at each other and then ducked below their desks, and pulled out two...dummies and placed their jackets on them.

"...And so begins the thesis of spell speeds. Are you still with me?" Bastion asked as he turned, realizing his friends high-tailed it out of there and replaced themselves with dummies. "Apparently not..." He said annoyingly, especially pissed due to the fact that Miles' dummy had a shirt on stating "I am really Miles", as if he'd actually believe that.

Kenny and Miles didn't feel great about abandoning Bastion like that.

"Man, I feel great about abandoning Bastion like that!" Miles said with great relief.

"Oh brother, my ass fell asleep for sitting that long..." Kenny said as they continued walking.

"I didn't need to know that." Miles said nonchalantly, but as they walked, they saw a short black-haired guy they recognized.

"Rob" Miles yelled out.

"Jake..." Kenny corrected.

"Jake!" Miles yelled almost simultaneously with Kenny. "Jake. How you doing Jake? Really? Good to know." Miles said, looking around for Bastion.

"W-what?" Jake nervously responded.

"Hey, this your room!?" Miles asked quickly. "Cool! Let's chill for a sec!" He said as he pulled Jake and Kenny into the room.

* * *

Jake, surprisingly, didn't take much offense to them staying in his room for a while, to hide from Bastion.

"You know, it's fine that you guys want to fix your decks up for the exam here..." Jake began, but confused by something. "But Miles, do you really have to wear that thing?" He pointed out Miles' water buffalo hat.

"Kenny, tell 'em." Miles passed.

"What?...thinking hat." Kenny put it simply.

"Th-thinking hat?" Jake wondered.

"Hail the water buffalo." Miles stated as he continued looking through his deck. "Speaking of thinking..." He said jumping over to Jake. "We need to take a look at your deck, so that you're ready to go for tomorrow too!" Miles stated as he swiped Jake's deck.

"Hey!" Jake yelled in protest.

"Don't you think he's afraid you'll know his cards and then have to duel you tomor...who am I kidding? You have the attention span of a rabbit." Kenny concluded.

"A rabbit that never forgets. To Kill!...no wait, that's elephants." Miles retorted as he looked at his first card. "Now what's this card do?" He asked.

"It revives a Zombie and banishes a monster in the opponent's grave." Jake explained.

"Uh-huh..." He picked another card. "And this one?"

"If it's in the Graveyard, you can return a card in your hand to the deck and summon it." Jake explained again.

"Okay, I get it." Miles then selected another card. "...and this one?"

"...That's the same as the first one." Jake reminded him.

"Oh yeah..." Miles realized, picking another card. "And this one?" Picking the 2nd card he selected.

"Y'know I don't think showing your deck to him is such a great idea Jake, since you might duel this moron in the promotion exams." Kenny explained.

"You're right!" Jake yelled, swiping his deck back.

"Ah, dude. You gotta just chill." Miles advised. "Life's just a huge lottery. Sure you might line up a few numbers, but at the end of the day...that money is going to the government anyways." This received as typical of a reaction as you can get from a Miles comment, blank stares.

"Doesn't really matter, I've already got my deck ready anyways." Jake said with surprising confidence.

"That's the spirit." Miles said, putting him a friendly headlock, which freaked Jake out a bit. "You just take it to 'em tomorrow Zombie Boy."

"Zombie Boy?" Jake said nervously.

"It just rolls off the tongue doesn't it?" Miles replied.

"Okay, I think you're invading everybody's personal bubble..." Kenny mentioned as a knock came from Jake's door. Kenny looked through the peep hole, and it was Bastion.

"Oh damn...it's Bastion." Kenny warned.

"Uh...is that a bad thing?" Jake asked.

"No time! Hide!" Miles freaked out as he tried to find a hiding place.

Bastion wondered where his 2 friends could have gone outside of Jake's room, when the door opened, revealing Jake.

"H-hey Bastion." Jake said, a bit nervous.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Miles and Kenny would have gone would you?" Bastion asked. "We were going over the chapters in our dueling manuals when they gave me the slip..." Bastion mentioned as he revealed the Miles dummy.

"...I wouldn't know Bastion...I-I haven't seen them all day." Jake responded, trying to hide the fact that Kenny and Miles were hiding behind the door, Kenny covering Miles' mouth with his hand.

"Hmm...I tried their rooms multiple times, so you sure?" Bastion asked.

"Yep, I'm sure they're just trying to avoid you." Jake answered, which received an annoyed look, which Jake then responded with a very nervous look.

"Pssh, typical." Bastion turned to walk away. "You try to assist your friends by enriching their minds with dueling knowledge and this is the thanks you get." He pouted to himself, until he was out of sight. Jake then closed the door and Kenny and Miles fell over onto the ground.

"He's gone." Jake said.

"We're aware of this." Miles responded, as they got up. He then looked at the clock, and it was almost 10. "Jeez, all that Bastion avoiding burned some time up. Time to crash." Miles concluded as he re-opened the door.

"Night guys." Jake waved.

"Later Zombie Boy." Miles waved back as he walked out of his room. Kenny waved as well as they both left the room to retire for the night.

* * *

That next day, out in the distance of the island, a fleet of battle cruisers and helicopters. Over the transmission across all craft.

"Attention all crafts." He said. "It's been a long journey, fending off attack subs and intruders. But it was all worth. We have reached our objective with the payload safe. This is the moment we've been waiting. The moment Duel Academy gets their new rare cards!"

* * *

"Bastion, what are you doing?" Kenny wondered, as he observed his friend outside of Miles' door.

"Well, I thought we'd wake up our dear friend Miles with a little alarm clock." Bastion joyously said, activating his duel disk, and he picked his lock and opened the door.

"I wouldn't do that..." Kenny warned him, but Bastion was already in. He snuck up to a large lump in Miles' bed and summoned Twin Barrel Dragon. "Okay...ready?" Bastion asked, either to his monster or Kenny. "Three..." He warned, as he then grabbed the sheets. "Two...One!" He then unveiled his sheets, only to find instead of Miles, a spring loaded pie shot at his face, causing him to back up into Miles' closet and to fall over. Miles then walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed, outside of his jacket, drying his hair with a towel.

"The ole' pie in the bed trick...never fails." Miles concluded.

"How did you know he was going to do that?" Kenny asked.

"Honestly, I thought you were gonna do it." Miles admitted.

"Frankly, I'm more surprised you're up already." Kenny responded.

"Whatdya mean? I've been up for 2 hours." Miles explained. "I just needed time to adapt to the time change, y'know internal clock stuff."

"What have you been doing for 2 hours?" Bastion asked, getting up and cleaning his face.

"Mostly working out. I've been kinda slacking ever since I got here. So, got up a little before 6, went out and ran 5 miles, got back and did cross-fit the rest of the time...oh yeah and set up that little doo-dad." Miles pointed to his installed pie-flinger. "Alright, you all clean brainiac?"

"Spick and span." Bastion replied with annoyance as he finished wiping his face.

"All this talk about pie has made me hungry." Miles said. "I need a deep-dish pizza omelette."

"Sounds like indigestion." Bastion alarmed.

"Does it also sound like a bitch? Cuz that's what I'm hearing." Miles retorted doing his best Samuel L. Jackson impression. "The pleasantries over? Good, I'll be right out as soon as I get my things..." He pointed to the door.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tool Shed...errr...the Slifer Dorm...

"Please, please, please help me ace my promotion exams today." Syrus prayed, while wearing a white headband that held 3 Monster Reborn cards. "I don't want to be stuck wearing red forver...NOT that it doesn't look good on you Slifer." He reassured the poster of Slifer the Sky Dragon. "I just really want to be in Ra Yellow, so please..."

Then then an alarm went off.

"SLIFER!?" Syrus jumped as he realized it was just Jaden's alarm clock.

"Oh, it was just the alarm clock..." He noticed as he crawled over to the beds. "And of course Jaden sleeps right through it." He then proceeded to nudge Jaden to wake up. "Jaden, wake up! If you miss these exams, you'll never get promoted..."

"WRONG BECAUSE I PLAY A TRAP!" Jaden yelled in his sleep as he nearly uppercut Syrus, causing him to fall backwards.

"Ugh, why can't he ever dream in defense mode?" Syrus groaned to himself.

"Duh, Syrus." Came a voice from the top bunk. It was their rather husky, possible genetic mutation between a human and a giant koala known as Chumley. Syrus then looked up and noticed his other roommate.

"You shouldn't be waking him up at all. After the written exam, there's the field test, and I don't want to be the one that has to face the guy who beat Dr. Crowler. So we let him catch some Z's and it makes our day easier, you get it?" Chumley explained.

"Oh I get it, and I'm starting to get why you got held back twice already." Syrus snapped, and then got up from the floor. "Jaden, get out of bed." He gave up and proceeded to rush out the door. "I'll save you a seat. Hurry!"

Chumley just stood in his bed. "Fine, plan B it is..."

* * *

Later on, in the classroom, Banner had already initiated the exam, and they were well into it. Students like Bastion, Alexis and even Kenny were blowing through it...Miles...well...

_"Why is he wearing those blasted things?" _Bastion wondered as his desk neighbor donned a pair of swirly glasses, so flamboyant they would have Dr. Insano screaming with delight.

_"Ah, Acid Trap Hole? My old nemesis!" _Miles thought as he stared down one of the questions he got wrong from his entrance exams. _"I won't fall into your trap hole this time, you psychedelic rapscallion!"_

While that was going on, Syrus wasn't making any progress...well, any real progress.

"Which targets...a Normal Spell." He mumbled to himself in his sleep. "Which counters..."

"I didn't know this was an oral exam Sy." A voice woke Syrus from his snooze, which happened to be Jaden. "Or maybe next time, you can do without the all-night Slifer séance."

"Do you mind keeping it down?" Chazz yelled from a few rows up. "Some of us actually plan on passing this exam."

"Hey. I always plan on passing, it just doesn't always work out that way." Jaden explained to the Obelisk.

"Just like my annual visit to the Wisconsin Cheese Festival..." Miles blurted out, to the confusion of his Ra Yellow cohorts. _"Next year for sure..." _He thought to himself.

"Oh Jaden..." Professor Banner called, as the Slifer turned to his teacher. "Perhaps you'd like to come down and get your exam?"

"Most definitely!" Jaden shouted as he rushed down to Banner.

"If only he'd apply himself, perhaps he'd be a great duelist..." Bastion said disappointed.

"Do you realize how much of a work load I'd take on if that were the case?" Miles responded. "These classes are boring enough as is, and I can only liven it up so much by myself." Bastion just sighed and eventually everybody returned to finishing their exams...except Jaden and Syrus, who continued snoozing. Unknown to them, was that somebody was eavesdropping on their nap time.

"You may be able to dream your way through the written part Slacker." Crowler said to himself while peeping through a crease in the doors. "But I'll make sure the field test is a pure and utter nightmare for you." He chuckled as he ducked out of the class.

* * *

The written exam was over and Banner addressed the class.

"Alright class, the written exam is now concluded. Now please walk, DO NOT RUN to get in line for the new rare cards."

"Wait, they're here!?" One of the students shouted.

"Oh dear."

Once Banner finished speaking, almost the entirety of the class took off in a giant mob. Kenny just stood there in disbelief.

"Wow. Well, I ain't getting tied up into that." Kenny concluded. "A few rare cards ain't worth my well-being."

"You might want to consider waking up." Bastion said as he nudged Syrus, who them jumped up in surprise.

"Ah man...I flunked didn't I?" Syrus sobbed. "I'm a complete failure." Jaden then raised his head up momentarily.

"Sy, if they were giving out grades for melodrama, you'd be getting an A." Jaden then dropped his head back down.

"Wait? Where is everybody?" Syrus wondered.

"Well that's just it. Everyone's at the card shack, trying to get their hands on the newest rare cards." Bastion explained.

"Well then why aren't you and Kenny there right now?" Syrus wondered as the two Ra's stood by.

"Please, one errant card and my deck's delicate balance is completely thrown off." Bastion replied.

"Same here. I got my Deck ready to go. It's unstoppable." Kenny gloated pulling out his deck, but then he noticed something. "Uh, does that mean Miles ran over there then?"

"I'm not sure." Bastion wondered himself.

In the hallway, the mob continued to charge. While this was happening, behind them, Miles stood with a very stoic look on his face. The scene faded to black and white, and eery music began to play.

_"You stop to notice a noise coming from down the hallway like a Tyrannosaurus charging towards a Jake and the Fatman Reunion tour. All-You-Can-Eat. Something appears in the distance, so terrifying, you'd rather see Kirsty Alley try to fit into a one-piece. You're frozen. Paralyzed with the thoughts of the utter atrocities about to befall yourself along with anyone or anything around you, along with the possible pleas of faith towards your higher entity for salvation from a bone-crushing, gallbladder stomping demise. These are events ever present in the shadowy corner known as...The Twilight Zone!"_ Miles finished, and suddenly looked around in confusion.

"Where was I just now?" Miles wondered as he continued looking. "I've got to stop watching those Rod Serling Marathons." Finally, he fixed his vision on the still on-going stampede of students.

"Oh boy! I've always wanted to join an angry mob!" Miles yelled in excitement. "I just need to get my handy mob pitchfork!" He ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

At the card shack, the students starting scratching and banging on the steel door, like zombies salivating for their prey. Suddenly a group of armed guards came charging towards the card shark. The students chanted "Cards, Cards, Cards."

"Oh Children!" A voice came as a figure dressed as a Naval officer walked down the hallway carrying a briefcase. "Are you looking for these?" Which caused the students to gush and cheer. The officer then opened the door slightly, bent over and walked in. "Well...come and get 'em." After saying this, the students rush the shack, and as they entered, they were introduced to the briefcase on a table. The briefcase however...was empty. This resulted in a mass face fault.

"What happened to the cards!?" A voice yelled from the crowd.

"You know the rules. First come, first serve." The counter girl replied, alongside her was a large dark cloaked man wearing a hat.

"And I was first, so I took every one." He finished. This caused the crowd to disperse.

Just a few moments later, Jaden and Syrus arrived on the scene. However, all they saw was dust settling from the dispersed masses.

"Excuse me!" Syrus said to the counter girl. "Do you have any cards left?"

"Sure we do, but just normal packs." She said as she slid them a single pack.

"Ah man, just one? I'm done for." Syrus whined. "I slept my way through the written part and now I'm gonna flunk my field test."

"Then you take it Syrus." He said, nudging the pack to him.

"You'd really give me the last pack Jaden?" Syrus asked in disbelief. "But what if you fail?"

"C'mon Sy, I may flunk from time to time, but I never fail." He confidently retorted.

"Yoo-hoo!" A voice came from behind the counter girl. It was an elderly woman, with small circular glasses and black hair. She was wearing a pink shirt and dark blue overalls. "Hello stranger." She said pointing to Jaden.

"How do you know her Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"I think it was the transmission..." Jaden joked, as the lady giggled.

"I know we are out of cards, but I kept some stashed away for nice young boys like yourself." She explained, handing him a pack of cards.

"Thanks!" Jaden said with gratitude and excitement, but as he opened it...

"WE MUST KILL THE BOY!" A voice yelled, as Jaden and Syrus turned to see Miles carrying a lit torch and a pitchfork. "GI..uh..." Miles looked around noticing that everyone had left. "Oh come on! I'm never gonna fulfill my dream of being a part of an angry mob!" Miles complained. "I brought my special pitchfork for nothing!" Bastion appeared next to him.

"For the love of God, please drop the pitchfork. I don't trust you with sharp objects..." As he said, Miles dropped the pitchfork, staring with blank expression his face.

"Damn." Kenny replied as he joined his fellow Ra's. "They cleaned this place out!"

"Actually it was only one guy." A voice claimed, revealing to be Jake.

"Just one guy, Zombie Boy?" Miles asked. "Must've been Chazz. Lord knows, only someone that rich can afford to buy out an entire stock."

"No, it was some shady fellow." Jake corrected. "It was weird, because I've never seen him before on this island. Though he sounded a tad familiar."

"Not to worry chap." Bastion reassured Jake. "I'm sure you have your deck all prepped and ready to go."

"Ya damn right!" Miles shouted as he wrapped his arm around the slightly shorter Jake, which cause Jake to shake nervously. "We helped him put his deck together when we were hidiiiinnggg..." He stopped himself, noticing he was talking to the guy they were avoiding last night. "Fffrrommmm the Noid..." Bastion gave him a stern look. "...Gotta avoid the Noid...hard guy to work with from what I heard, but I wouldn't know." Miles failed attempt at a save amused Kenny a good bit.

"So, you couldn't get here in time either Miles?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, and it sucks..." Miles pouted.

"Well, don't worry, I'm sure you'll do just fine with you own car-"

"My dream to one day join an angry mob goes unanswered again!" Miles interruption confused the Slifers, but did receive a laugh from Jaden.

* * *

Inside the main building, the field test arena comprised of six individual fields. Miles, Kenny and Bastion entered the arena.

"Hey check it out." Miles pointed out. "Zombie Boy is already dueling."

"And winning from the looks of things." Bastion added, as the duel continued. They looked on as Jake was battling another Ra Yellow with short brown hair that pointed at the front.

Erishi: 700

Jake: 2500

The field was set. Erishi had two monsters on the field.

**Beast of Talwar (2400/2150) *6 DARK**

**Airknight Parshath (1900/1400) *5 LIGHT**

Jake's field was empty, however he had 5 cards in his hand.

"Make your move already." Erishi urged, as Jake selected his first card.

"You won't be so impatient when you see what I have." Jake responded, placing a card in his Field Spell Zone. "I activate the Field Spell, _Zombie World_!" Suddenly the area around them turned into a large field, layered with skeletons and a river of red, and in the background was a large bone tower. "With this in play, all monsters become Zombies and no monsters can be tribute summoned unless they are Zombies." Jake explained. Suddenly Erishi's Airknight and Talwar Beast corroded into decaying corpses.

"Next I'll activate another handing Spell Card, _Foolish Burial_." Jake then activated a card, depicting a creature burying itself alive with it's hand still above the surface holding a shovel. "With this, I'm allowed to send any monster from my deck, straight to the grave." He stated, sending a monster to its resting place. "Next, a 3rd Spell Card, my _Reckless Grave._" His final spell was that depicting a Goblin Zombie's lifeforce being drained by a larger Revived King.

"With this in play, I can send a Zombie monster to the graveyard and summon a Zombie monster from my graveyard." Jake explained.

"There's a bit of a problem with your plan. You have no monsters to sacrifice." Erishi retorted.

"I said A Zombie, not mine. I can send a Zombie from either players field, and last time I checked, you have 2 sitting on your field right now." This caused Erishi to gasp in shock. "Now I send your Beast of Talwar to the grave, and now rise _Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon_!" He shouted, and from the ground, sprouted a large decaying black dragon with 1 piercing red eye.

**Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon (2400/2000) *7 DARK**

"Now Red-Eyes, destroy his Airknight Parshath! Infernal Dead Wave!" He commanded as his large zombie dragon let out a large blue, smoked-filled fire blast, that engulfed the knight, eviscerating it.

Erishi: 200

Jake: 2500

"Oh great, now I'm defenseless." Erishi observed.

"Unfortunately, it gets worse." Jake added. "As Zombie Dragon's effect now activates, allowing me to excavate your destroyed Zombie monster and Special Summon to my field." Jake explained, as Erishi's Airknight returned to Jake's field. "Now Airknight Parshath, attack your master directly!" Jake unleashed the undead angel knight, whom of which struck down the other Ra, eliminating him.

Erishi: 0

Jake: 2500 WIN

"Darn it. That was the closest I got to beating him too..." Erishi complained.

"Oh well. Maybe next time." Jake stated, with significantly less confidence than before.

"That was quite impressive." Bastion complimented.

"Should be. After all, it was thanks to my adjustments that Zombie Boy's deck was all ready to go." Miles bragged.

"I don't think you did anything...in fact, looking back, I don't think we made any changes to his deck at all." Kenny realized.

"Whatya talking about? There was that one...ya know...that can...and uh...that uh, that undead one remember?"

"Oh yes, I remember, considering his entire deck is comprised of those "undead" ones." Bastion retorted.

"I rest my case. Whole deck, my idea." Miles gloated, sitting down and crossing his arms in pride. "In fact, I'm currently getting the name "Zombie Boy" trademarked under my name."

"Yeah, I'm sure somebody is actually going to use that nickname anytime soon..." Kenny said sarcastically.

A few moments later, Kenny and Miles were called down for their duels. Kenny's opponent was a Ra Yellow named America Uchimura. Kenny and America activated their duel disks, staring at each other from the opposite side of the field.

"DUEL!"

America: 4000

Kenny: 4000

"Get ready to mill out!" America shouted, as he drew his first card. "Excellent, I'll start by activating the Spell Card, _Gravekeeper's Servant_!" He shouted as his spell appeared with a small fiendish silhouette flying off away from a graveyard. "Next up, I'll set one monster facedown, and end my turn." America passed.

"It's feeding time." Kenny said as he drew. "I'll start by summoning **Coral Gardna** in Defense Mode." In front of Kenny, stood a large grey-finned fish that hid behind layers of large spiked pink coral.

**Coral Gardna (100/2200) *4 WATER**

"My monster has a special ability go along with his ridiculous defense power." Kenny revealed. "When he's normal summoned, I can Special Summon a WATER monster from my hand in Attack Mode." He said, selecting his next monster.

"I summon **Armed Sea Hunter** in Attack Mode!" Kenny's new monster seemed to be a combination of the body of a plesiosaur and the torso, arms and head of a fish humanoid.

**Armed Sea Hunter (1800/400) *4 WATER**

"Next, I activate the Spell Card, _Monsoon Crossbow_!" He declared as a large purple crossbow appeared, and was then attached to Armed Sea Hunter. "This card not only increases my WATER monster's ATK by 500, but it also allows him to inflict piercing damage to your lifepoints when he attacks your defending monsters." Kenny explained. "Just like that mystery card." This caused America to gasp in shock.

"Now Armed Sea Hunter, attack his facedown monster!" He declared as his hunter launched a large purple glowing arrow at the mystery card. It pierced the monster revealing a large purple worm with large spikes protruding from it's head and sides.

**Needle Worm (750/600) *2 EARTH**

The attack also caused America to lose lifepoints.

America: 2300

Kenny: 4000

"Thanks to my Gravekeeper's Servant, you have to give up one card from your deck." America said, as Kenny milled his top card. "And let's not forget about my Needle Worm, or it's effect, that makes you send 5 more cards to the grave." But Kenny interrupted.

"Actually, let's forget about that shall we? Because when Armed Sea Hunter attacks a monster, it's effects are negated after damage has been applied." Kenny explained, which once again caused America to gasp. "I'm gonna set one card facedown and stop there."

"Great, my foolproof strategy is already backfiring." America complained as he drew. _"Darn it. With that Sea Hunter on the field, I can't use my flip effect monsters. I'm gonna need to try something else." _America then selected his first card. "I activate my Spell, Earthquake! Which causes all of your monsters to switch into Defense Mode!" He explained as Kenny's Sea Hunter kneeled down.

"This isn't ideal..." America settled. "But I have to get him off the field, I summon **Hiro's Shadow Scout** in Attack Mode!" His new monster was a blue being with one eye, green mohawk and 2 horns on his back.

**Hiro's Shadow Scout (650/500) *2 DARK**

"Now Shadow Scout, attack his Armed Sea Hunter with Optic Blast!" He commanded as his scout launched a large purple laser from his eye, heading right for Kenny's Sea Hunter.

"I have a trap card!" Kenny countered as he revealed his trap, depicting 3 monsters being washed away by water. "_Rising Tide _forces your monster back into your hand, but it also allows me to add 1 Fish, Sea Serpent or Aqua monster from my Deck who has the same level as the monster returned." He said as he looked through his deck for the right target. "This will do."

"Great, I set two facedowns and end my turn." America sulked as he concluded. Kenny then drew.

"I switch Sea Hunter to Attack Mode again." His monster then stood back up. "Next I play the Spell Card, _A Legendary Ocean_!" He said as he unleashed his aquatic metropolis onto the field. "With this in play, all WATER monsters get a 200 point bonus, but also lose 1 level on the field and in my hand." Kenny explained, as he selected his next card.

"So I don't need a sacrifice to summon, **Vice Shark**!" He called on his large blue, vice locked jaw shark appeared with a roar. "And as I said, my WATER monsters get stronger thanks to my ocean."

**Vice Shark (1900/1200 + 200 = 2100/1400) 5-1=4 WATER**

**Armed Sea Hunter (2300/400 + 200 = 2500/600) 4-1=3**

**Coral Gardna (100/2200 + 200 = 300/2400) 4-1=3**

"I activate my two facedown cards!" America declared as he triggered both of his cards. "_Metal Reflect Slime and Empty Windmill_!" First trap unleashed a large metallic, spikey blob that became a monster.

**Metal Reflect Slime (0/3000 + 200 = 200/3200) *10-1=9 WATER**

"Thanks for the boost." America mocked as he used Kenny's own field spell to power his trap monster. The second trap depicted a large abandoned windmill in the middle of a barren wasteland. "And thanks to my Empty Windmill, whenever a monster is Special Summoned, you have to send 2 cards from your Deck to the Graveyard." Kenny then sent 2 more cards to the graveyard.

"Hmph, I end my turn with a facedown." Kenny huffed.

"Now I activate _Mystic Wok_!" America declared, as his spell materialized into a giant wok that began to stir-fry his Reflect Slime. "This card let's me tribute any monster I have out, and then I gain lifepoints equal to his defense points." He explained.

"That thing had 3200 defense though." Kenny realized.

"That's right, so I gain 3200 lifepoints." America finished.

America: 5500

Kenny: 4000

"Next I'll play another 2 cards facedown and end my turn." America said.

"I get it. Your monsters are all flip effect cards, so playing them would be useless with my Armed Sea Hunter out." Kenny drew. "But now you've left yourself wide open." He pointed out. "First I summon, **Arsenal Shark** in Attack Mode!" Kenny's newest monster, was a metallic, blue and gold shark with razor sharp teeth, large animated red eyes, a blue fin on top with a gold trim on the edge, and 4 shark torpedos attached to it.

**Arsenal Shark (2100/1000 + 200 = 2300/1200) *5-1=4 WATER**

"I activate both my traps, Threatening Roar!" America declared, as his new trap depicted a winged beast like creature roaring at a large horned, pink monster. "Now you can't declare an attack this turn, and my other trap will make things even more uncomfortable." He said as he revealed his second card. "It's _Giant Chasm_!" He said as his new trap depicted a huge hole in the ground and an unnamed duelist throwing multiple cards down the hole.

"By activating this card, whenever a trap card is activated, you must send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard." America explained, and Kenny milled another 3 cards.

"This is bad. Kenny can't keep milling his deck, or he'll run out of cards." Alexis said as she saw the duel transpire.

"That's the idea." Came a voice from behind her, which turned out to be Jake, who then noticed she turned to look at him. "I-I mean, I'm sure that's what you thought too." She just smiled at him. "But I know how America's deck functions and it's all about forcing his opponent to mill out his deck."

"If that's the case, Kenny has to end this fast." Alexis said nervously.

"I'm sure he will." Bastion responded. "Kenny isn't one to beat around the bush."

Kenny then smirked. "I activate Arsenal Shark's special ability." He stated. "By giving up attacking this turn, my Shark can inflict damage to you equal to 500x the number of WATER monsters I have out." He explained.

"Wait 500 for each!?" America asked in confusion.

"That's right!" He yelled as Arsenal Shark launched three torpedos straight at America, which resulted into 4 large explosions around him.

America: 3500

Kenny: 4000 (26 cards)

"Back to where we started." Kenny realized. "I end my turn."

"Now then..." America drew and surveyed his hand. "I'll set this monster in defense mode, and then set this card facedown." He concluded. _"Now all I have to do is bait him into attacking my monster and then I'll spring my trap, Mirror Force. Then all of his attacking monsters will bite the dust." _

Kenny then drew. "I tribute my Armed Sea Hunter." He said as both of his monsters were removed from the field.

"Wait what?" America wondered.

"Now I summon, **Levia-Dragon - Daedalus**!" He called, and from a stream of jetting water, a large snake like monster appeared, with blue scales, sharp teeth, red fins on it's back and a light purple underbelly.

**Levia-Dragon - Daedalus (2600/1500 + 200 = 2800/1700) *7 WATER**

"I don't get it?" America said. "Sure he's strong, but your Sea Hunter could have run over my facedown monster with no problems."

"Because I'm not dumb, and I know you'll spring your trap card as soon as I launch an attack." Kenny explained.

"Was it that obvious?" America sulked.

"About as obvious as you can get without Admiral Akbar saying "It's a TRAP!" Kenny responded.

"Even so, it's not like you can do anything to stop my trap from going off."

"Oh yes I can." He reassured America. "Because by sending my Legendary Ocean to the Graveyard, I can destroy every other card on the field." He said as his dragon then launched a huge wave from his mouth causing everything to be destroyed, including America's facedowns and Kenny's Arsenal and Vice Shark along with his Coral Gardna as well as his own facedown.

**Levia-Dragon - Daedalus (2800/1700 - 200 = 2600/1500)**

"Since the facedown I had was _Riptide Element_, when it's destroyed, I get to Special Summon a WATER monster from my Graveyard." He said, selecting a card from his grave. "A monster like Vice Shark!" He shouted as his vice-grip jawed denizen of the deep returned.

**Vice Shark (1900/1200) *5 WATER**

"Ah man! I got nothing left!" America realized as he stared down Kenny's Shark and Levia Dragon.

"That's right. Nowhere to run. Now, feeding frenzy!" Kenny shouted. "Levia Dragon and Vice Shark, make a meal out of his lifepoints!" He commanded as his shark and serpent went in for the kill, causing America to fall over in defeat.

America: 0

Kenny: 4000

"Alright!" Kenny shouted in victory.

"Man..." America pouted in defeat.

* * *

On the other field, the duel with Miles began. He was facing a duelist named Dimitri, and he had an...odd style...

"You better have a silver platter, because I'm ready to serve your ass." Miles talked.

"Heeheehee." His opponent chuckled, tilting his head upward to reveal a set of large beetle style glasses. "I am ready to serve...a healthy serving of six-legged destruction!"

"Dimitri, what the Hell are you doing?" Miles responded.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a high pitched raspy voice. "I'm not this Dimitri you speak of...I'm the unstoppable Regional Champion, the Great Insector, Weevil Underwood!" He then snickered again.

"...Soooo, you're a cosplayer?" Miles assumed.

"I'm not cosplaying!" Dimitri snapped. "You will pay for that when my insect army swarms you like killer bees!"

"Fine let's just duel." Miles retorted, as they both activated their duel disks.

"DUEL!"

Dimitri: 4000

Miles: 4000

"I'll start." Dimitri snickered. "I'll place a monster facedown in Defense Mode." He concluded.

"...That it?" Miles wondered, but then drew. "Ookay." He then selected his first card. "I activate _Black Whirlwind_!" He stated as his spell appeared on the field. "Next I summon **Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame**." He stated as his newest Blackwing had a main of blue and orange feathers on it's head, large black-feathered wings, a lanky body and biceps but large dark blue arms with talons.

**Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame (1800/1200) *4 DARK**

"And thanks to Black Whirlwind, I get to add another Blackwing from my deck." Miles then picked a card from his deck and added it to his hand.

"Now Shura, attack his monster!" Miles declared as Shura swooped in, landing two strikes at the facedown, revealing a large green winged-insect with big orange eyes. The insect then exploded.

"Hehehehe. Looks like you just walked into my trap. Because you attacked my Flying Kamakiri #1 and destroyed it. I get to summon something with a bit more "bite" to it." Dimitri explained. "The deaded Flying Kamakiri #2!" He said as laughed.

"What a coincidence!" Miles responded. "Because when Shura destroys a monster, I get to summon a Blackwing from my deck with 1500 or less ATK! Isn't that just the funniest thing?" Miles asked in a very sarcastic tone. "And the one I'm summoning is **Blackwing - Steam the Cloak**!" He shouted as his new Blackwing wore a yellow mask along with a large black feathered mohawk, light blue kimono with a red sash and had purple and black wings.

**Blackwing - Steam the Cloak (800/1200) *3 DARK**

"So what?" Dimitri wasn't impressed. "That chicken doesn't stand a chance against my mighty insect."

"Somebody's forgetting something." Miles countered. "You see, Steam the Cloak just so happens to be a "Tuner" monster." This gave Dimitri a confused look.

"Tune what?" Dimitri's voice changed, but he then regained his bearing and returned to character. "I mean, I don't know what you're talking about! There's no such thing as a Tun-ER monster. I think you meant Toon monster."

"Nope, you see a Tuner monster ca-...wait, Toon monsters? Whatever." Miles continued. "A tuner monster can link up with another monster and then their levels add up and create a monster that is stronger."

"Nonsense!" Dimitri snapped. "There's no such thing in the game."

"Oh really? Then explain this..." Miles said Shura and Steam then jumped into action, then Steam dematerialized into 3 gold rings and Shura became transparent. "I tune my level 4 Shura the Blue Flame with my level 3 Steam the Cloak."

**4 + 3 = 7**

"I Synchro Summon, **Blackwing ARMOR MASTER**!" Miles shouted as out of a large vortex of wind, the newest Blackwing appeared. It was a very muscular bird-humanoid with shining black armor with red stripes, and slick black wings, and had a grey beak helmet and had a large orb-like red eye.

**Blackwing Armor Master (2500/1500) *7 DARK**

The entire crowd gasped in shock, as they never saw this type of summoning before.

"2500 Attack Points!?" Dimitri yelled.

"Great Scott!" Bastion shouted in surprised. "I didn't even know a card like that existed."

"Synchro what?" Alexis wondered in similar shock to Bastion. Jake however, didn't look that surprised.

"So Miles brought this guy out again." Alexis, Bastion and Jake all turned to see Kenny. "Sorry if I surprised you." Kenny apologized.

"Honestly forgot you were here." Alexis admitted.

"I just want to know how he summoned that creature." Bastion asked, dumbfounded.

"This is absolutely unprecedented!" Dr Crowler shouted from the observation deck. "That must be against the rules, correct Chancellor?" Crowler asked the bald man next to him.

"Hahaha." Sheppard chuckled. "You'd like to think that Crowler, but I know Pegasus, and this is exactly what I expected coming into this year." He explained. "And believe me, this is just the beginning."

"Of all the people to have that ability, it had to placed in the hands of a Ra Yellow?" Crowler complained.

Meanwhile back on the field, Miles ended his turn.

"I don't care what kind of summon it is. It'll get crushed just the same." Dimitri drew as he selected his new card. "I'll start by playing Graceful Charity." He said revealing his spell with an angel offering a glowing card. "Now I draw 3 cards, and then discard 2." He said as he sent two of his cards to the grave, giving him six total. "Now I activate _Multiplication of Ants_." Dimitri called, as his new spell sent Flying Kamakiri #2 to the grave. "With it, I lose my Insect, but gain 2 Ant Tokens." He explained as two giant green ants appeared in his mantis' place.

**Army Ant Token (500/1200) *4 EARTH**

"Next up, I summon **Pinch Hopper** in Attack Mode." He said as his new monster was a large green grasshopper.

**Pinch Hopper (1000/1200) *4 EARTH**

"Then I activate the Spell, _Offering to the Insect Queen_." His new spell depicted the Insect Queen devouring a Leghul. "With it, by sacrificing an Insect monster like Pinch Hopper, I can Special Summon any Insect monster from my Deck, as long as it's the same level as the tributed one." Dimitri searched through his deck and made his selection. "Something like the mighty, Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior!" He shouted as a rather large green centipede charged up from the ground.

**Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior (1900/400) *4 EARTH**

"...Kay. Don't see what that'll accomplish." Miles stated.

"Well, that was simply the beginning, because when Pinch Hopper is sent to the Graveyard, I get to summon ANY Insect-monster from my hand." He chuckled as he picked out his next monster. "And this is among the strongest of all insects! Behold the unstoppable **Insect Queen**!"

He shouted as out of it's card, the large red-armored beetle-like insect that let out a blood-curdling scream.

**Insect Queen (2200/2400) *7 EARTH**

"That's not good." Alexis worried. "Among all Insect monsters, Insect Queen is arguably the strongest monster."

"And it only gets stronger for each insect on the field." Bastion added.

"However, my swarm isn't complete just yet." Dimitri explained. "You see, now I can banish both my Flying Kamakiris from my Graveyard, in order to Special Summon, the mighty **Doom Dozer**!" He called, as a giant pink and black centipede monster appeared behind him.

**Doom Dozer (2800/2600) *8 EARTH**

"Oh by the way, my Insect Queen gains 200 ATK for each and every Insect on the field. Currently there are 5 on my field for a total of 1000."

**Insect Queen (2200 + 1000 = 3200/2400)**

"Now I'll be able to take out your Armor Master, and with my Queen and Aztekipede, I can end this duel. Hehehehe!" Dimitri gloated. "Now, Doom Dozer, crush his little bird!" His centipede jumped and launched it's tail at the bird, which caused the field to be clouded in smoke.

"Hehehehe, now you'll be at the mercy of my swarm." Dimitri snickered, but then he looked surprised as there stood Armor Master, blocking Doom Dozer's attack. "What!?"

"You look a bit shocked?" Miles joked. "Or did you not know about Armor Master special ability? You see, Armor Master can't be destroyed in battle."

Dimitri: 4000

Miles: 4000

"But you should still take damage from the attack."

"Not quite, because it doesn't stop there. Armor Master also prevents me from losing lifepoints in battles involving him." Miles explained, which cause Dimitri to growl in frustration.

"Grr...very well. I still have options." Dimitri reassured. "I'll start with a Spell, _Exoskeleton Shedding_." He showed his spell, which had a large purple horned beetle, crawling out of his old exoskeleton. "Now, I can switch two Insects to Defense Mode and draw 2 cards." He stated as he drew. "I'll set one card facedown, and activate _Insect Barrier_!" He shouted. His spell depicted a crossing pattern of lasers, blocking the paths of 2 insects. "With this card, none of your Insects can attack me."

"One problem Monsieur, I don't have any insects, so your foppy European rave party is gonna be put on hold."

"So impatient." He wagged his finger at him. "That'll come in time, but for now..." He selected his next card.

"Next, I'll activate another Spell, _Insector Cannon_." He declared while conjuring up a large cannon in the shape of a flower pod.

"Now during each of my End Phases, I select up to 2 Insects, and I can inflict damage to your lifepoints equal to their total level x100." He said as suddenly two small mantis creatures appeared and inserted 15 shots into the cannon. "Now I end my turn, and with Insect Queen and Doom Dozer in play, that's a total of 15 levels and therefore, 1500 points of damage each turn!" He explained as the mantis creatures launched the cannon at him, causing Miles to dance a bit to avoid the shots.

Dimitri: 4000

Miles: 2500

"Woo-boy, that there was quite the hootenanny." Miles mocked in a Southern drawl.

"It'll get better, because in two more turns, I'll fire off the remaining shots, winning me the duel." Dimitri told him.

"Well...I'll just have to beat your before that." Miles retorted confidently and drew.

"Not if I have this out." Dimitri revealed his trap card, which had a table shot of a demon surgeon and 2 demon nurses, prepping for surgery. "_DNA Surgery_, and with it, all monsters will become the type of my choosing. Which will be Insects." He explained and suddenly Armor Master transformed to look more bug-like. His wings transformed to look more like dragonfly wings. His talons changed to look more like mantis blades, and his head grew antennae.

**Insect Queen (3200 + 200 = 3400)**

"Oh my God!" Miles shouted in shock. "Armor Master!...I didn't you were really Jeff Goldblum in disguise!" Miles concluded, making a reference to The Fly.

"This is bad, with that Insect Barrier/DNA combo, Miles can't attack." Bastion said.

"And to make matters worse, that Insector Cannon will inflict enough damage to wipe out his lifepoints in just 2 turns." Alexis added.

"I don't think it'll matter though." Jake reassured. "I think he has a counter measure for all this."

"Well, I uh, I uh guess Armor Master uh, can't attack, but this uh does not, NOT uh mean uh...checkmate." Miles mocked, while emphasizing "checkmate" with a whisper.

"Or he's just going to imitate Jeff Goldblum as usual..." Bastion concluded in an annoyed tone.

"...I'm going to take great pleasure in finishing you." Dimitri responded, which made Miles chuckle a bit under his breath and then respond...

"That's what she said...or he said, I guess you could go both ways..." Then Miles realized. "and that is ALSO what she said!" He returned to laughing. "Hahahaha, oh God, okay okay okay...but no seriously I'm ending this duel." He said selecting his next card. "I activate my **Downburst** Spell." He said, casting his Spell Card with a giant gust of wind blowing over what appeared to be a bear trap. Out of the Spell, a cyclone of wind rose up and then dove towards Dimitri's Spell and Traps, setting everything facedown.

"What happened?" Dimitri wondered. "My Insect Barrier! My Insector Cannon! My DNA Surgery!" As he realized what happened, Armor Master had returned to his normal form.

**Insect Queen (3400 - 200 = 3200/2400)**

"Your only defense. With Downburst, not only can I set every Spell and Trap Card on the field facedown, but you now can't activate any Spell or Traps during this turn." Miles explained, which received a huff from Dimitri.

"So what? Your pigeon still doesn't have enough ATK points to destroy my Queen or my Dozer."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not done. I've got plenty more pigeons left. Like this one." He said as he placed his next monster. "**Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North**!" He shouted, and appearing above them was a tiny, primarily white bird with black feathers on the edges of his wings and on his mane.

**Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North (1300/0) *2 DARK**

"This one's even weaker than your other pigeon." Dimitri spoke.

"Yeah, but after I get my other Blackwing, thanks to my Black Whirlwind, this pigeon gets to summon one from my Graveyard in Defense Mode."

"Great! All we're missing is a statue for them to poop on." Dimitri complained, as Blizzard then landed on Miles' duel disk and pecked at his graveyard a few times, releasing Shura from his sleep.

**Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame (1800/1200) *4 DARK**

"And there we go." Miles said, confusing Dimitri. "Everything's set up to win me the duel."

"You're nuts. You still have no monsters that are stronger than mine."

"Oh, but I do have this..." He pointed out, revealing his card. "A trap card."

"From your hand? Impossible, you must be cheating!" Dimitri accused.

"It's no cheat my friend, when I have three Blackwings in play, this card can activate from my hand. It's known as _Delta Eagle - Counterstrike_." Armor Master, Shura and Blizzard then jumped into action, hovering above Dimitri's insects.

"So for the folks at home, when Delta Eagle is activated, we count up every monster in play, including the ones facedown or in Defense Mode. And first thing we's gonna do is gonna give 'em some exercise by putting up their dukes." As he said, both Dimitri's Ant Tokens switched back into Attack Mode. "Next up, we tally up every monster in play. 5 for you and 3 for me, and for each one, all of your monsters lose 400 ATK and DEF."

"EACH ONE!?" Dimitri shouted in disbelief.

"Since you're busy being a parrot, I'll do the math for you." Miles joked. "8 x 400 is equal to, 3200." Miles solved. "Which of course means..." He said waiting for Dimitri to finish.

"All my monsters have zero ATK points..." Dimitri stood hopelessly. His answer received an applause from Miles.

**Insect Queen (0/0)**

**Doom Dozer (0/0)**

**Army Ant Tokens (0/0)**

**Aztekipede (0/0)**

"Well done class, very well done, we'll pick up where we left off on Monday, and just one more thing: Synchro." As Miles stated, Blizzard flew up and de-materialized into two gold rings, surrounding Shura, and then form a cyclone of wind, and out came, a large shotgun-toting, black armor wearing, red-feathered mane donning bird humanoid. Similar to Armor Master, he also had an orb in the middle of his face, but it's was blue instead of red. "I Synchro Summon, **Blackwing Armed Wing**!"

**Blackwing Armed Wing (2300/1000) *6 DARK**

"Hey, it's like Birdemic, except nobody is dead...yet. But we'll see about that once these two swoop in and exterminate your insects." Miles dispatched both winged warriors. They both launched themselves into the sky. Armed Wing zigged and zagged through the sky and then let loose a barrage of bullets towards Insect Queen, causing it to explode. Armor Master followed suit by swooping down and chopping through Doom Dozer, destroying it. All this caused Dimitri to fall back in defeat.

Dimitri: 0

Miles: 2500 WIN

"Darn it. I lost again!" Dimitri shouted. Miles de-activated his duel disk and started walking off the dueling field.

* * *

Miles made his way back to the stands, where Alexis, Bastion and Jake were looking on the ongoing duel.

"So, did I get an applause?" Miles gloated.

"I guess that was a few snaps worthy." Alexis giggled.

"I'd give it 1 thumb sideways." Kenny gestured, as he walked up behind him.

"Who asked you?" Miles retorted.

"So what did we miss?" Kenny asked the other three.

"Jaden began his duel just a few moments ago." Jake answered.

"And is our rambunctious rascal winning said duel?" Miles asked in confidence.

"Nnnot exactly." Bastion said, pointing to the field, where Jaden was facing down a large blue and yellow jet with a tiger's head, and just one Sparkman defending himself, another thing that was unusual was his opponent.

Chazz: 4000

Jaden: 2800

**VW - Wing Catapult (2000/2100) *5 LIGHT**

**E-HERO Sparkman (1600/1400) *4 LIGHT**

"What?" Miles was absolutely flabbergasted by the current standing in this duel. "I am completely flabbergasted by the current standing in this duel." He said. "Also how the Hell is he dueling Chazz?"

"I guess Crowler pulled some strings, in an attempt to humiliate Jaden no doubt. Certainly Chazz didn't decline an offer like that." Alexis assumed.

"That's bullcrap!" Miles cursed in anger.

"And getting those rare cards definitely made it easier for him to accept." Bastion added.

"This blows...I wanted to duel Chazz!" Miles complained. "Why does Jaden get all the attention? Jaden gets to duel an Obelisk, and I'm stuck dueling a guy imitating every generic Sci-Fi movie nerd at once?"

"I'm sure if you're good, you'll get the chance to duel Chazz." Alexis reassured her Ra friend.

"Yeah, but then where's the motivation? The flare? A decent crowd to watch me smoke Chazz's egocentric ass across the arena floor? Is that so much to ask?" Miles finished complaining. "...So wait, those rare cards? I thought somebody snagged them all? And from what I heard, the dude looked nothing like Chazz."

"You think it was Crowler?" Alexis wondered.

"It sounded like he looked like a 6'5 girly-haired french zombie...so yeah, fits the profile." Miles answered. "So things looking bad right now for Jaden?" Changing the subject again to the current duel.

"It's only going to get worse too." Syrus worried. "Chazz got his hand on some really rare cards."

"Hey, we shall have none of that." Miles spoke up. "Be an Optimist Prime, not a Negatron."

Meanwhile, the action resumed on the duel field.

"Ready for round 2 you Slifer Slime?" Chazz insulted.

"I see Chazz's insults haven't improved, so maybe Jaden still has a shot." Miles said to the rest of the gang.

"Well **X-Head Cannon** is, and thanks to _Frontline Base_, so is **Z-Metal Tank**." Chazz announced as his two machine creatures took the field; one being a levitating turret with two cannons and the other a yellow tank.

**X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) *4 LIGHT**

**Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) *4 LIGHT**

"Then I'll activate my facedown Trap Card, _Call of the Haunted_!" He shouted as his trap card. "You believe in ghosts? Well, thanks to this card, I can ressurect a monster in my graveyard. And I choose..." Then a red metallic dragon appeared next to the other 2 machines.

"No way!" Syrus gasped.

"He has it!" Bastion realized.

"That's right, Y-Dragon Head! I discarded it when I used my Tiger Catapult's ability." Then the 3 machines shot up into the sky and began to disassemble and combine. "Then I'll combine my 3 monsters to form **XYZ-Dragon Cannon**!" Chazz shouted, as his monster now resembled a montage of the 3 former monsters.

XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) *8 LIGHT

"...Okay, am I only the only one thinking that thing needs to be censored?" Miles said, referring to the machine's dragon...head. "...Just me then?"

"But there's more. Well less at first glance, but watch as I merge my Tiger Catapult with my Dragon Cannon." Jaden gasped as Chazz's monster disassembled once again to form a large mech that was much more humanoid than the original two.

"**They form the VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon**!"

**VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (3000/2800) *8 LIGHT**

"First we had Transformers, and now a Megazord? How many copyright lawsuits did the guy making these cards dodge anyway?" Miles complained, but no one really paid attention, they were too be awestruck by Chazz's new monster.

"Makes your Sparkman, look like a heap of spark plugs, or at least it did." As Chazz finished, Sparkman suddenly vanished into thin air.

"What happened to Sparkman?" Jaden cried in confusion.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't I mention my Dragon Catapult's special ability. Once a turn, he can remove one of your cards from the field. And if you think that's impressive, wait until you see it's attack. One that will strike your lifepoints directly!" He said as the Dragon Catapult aimed it's cannons at Jaden.

"Not so fast Chazz. I have a trap card, _A Hero Emerges_!"

"A hero what?"

"Emerges, as emerges onto the playing field." Jaden answered. "You see, when you attack, you select 1 card from my hand and if it's a monster, I get to summon it. So choose wisely Chazz."

"Yeah whatever. The far right." Chazz selected.

"Sweet. I summon **Elemental HERO Burstinatrix** in Defense Mode!" He shouted as his female, fiery hero took her spot in front of Jaden.

**Elemental HERO Burstinatrix (1200/800) *3 FIRE**

"That's what you think Slacker, but when Dragon Catapult Cannon attacks, I get to choose your monsters mode, and you know what? I'll choose Attack Mode." He explained as Burstinatrix switch her position. His Cannon launched his attack, aiming it at Jaden's hero. "So not only will she get zapped." Burstinatrix was completely disintegrated. "But you will too!" Jaden then got struck by the extra damage.

Chazz: 4000

Jaden: 1000

Everyone in the crowd gasped as Chazz's machine laid waste to Jaden's last line of defense, and took a serious chunk out of his score.

"He could really use some friendly advice right now." Miles said. "Hey Jaden, stop losing!" Miles yelled to him.

"That's you advice?" Alexis asked him.

"Hey that's pro advice." Miles pointed out.

"Aww. What's the matter Jaden? Having test anxiety?" Chazz taunted. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon. After this is done, they'll all know a Slifer scum like you doesn't belong at this school."

"No way Chazz. I still have a whole army of vicious monsters ready to go. This isn't over, it's just getting started." Jaden then drew and observed the card and gasp in surprise. "What do ya think Kuriboh?" Jaden asked his winged furry partner, who cooed in agreement. "Well, your card, you're the boss."

"Come on Jaden! Sick one of your ravenous, kickass monsters at Chazz!" Miles cheered.

"I summon **Winged Kuriboh** in Defense Mode!" He said, and suddenly his furry flying compadre joined him on the field, which resulted in a chorus of squeals from the ladies in attendance.

**Winged Kuriboh (300/200) *1 LIGHT**

"...Or summon Pharoah's magic flying fuzzball, that was my second choice." Miles said with less optimism. Jaden then set a facedown card.

"And that's it." Jaden simply said.

"That's it?" Syrus stood worried. "All he's all match is play defense."

"Oh pssh, come on. I'm sure Jaden has some elaborate ruse to get himself out of this situation, and I'm sure his winged, overly furry gremlin is key to his eventual triumph." Miles explained with a very fake optimism.

"You really think that?" Kenny questioned, not buying it.

"Would I ever steer you wrong?"

"Right into a tree, yes." Kenny retorted.

"That's all huh?" Chazz scoffed. "Good, because now it's time to cook that Kuriboh and I like mine well done." His Dragon Catapult Cannon then took aim at Jaden's fluff ball. "There's about to be a fried furball on the field loser!"

"Wait is he cooking it or deep frying?" Miles wondered. "I'm confused."

"Understatement of the millennium..." Bastion mumbled. "Can we please focus?"

"You don't scare me Chazz." Jaden responded with no fear.

"I don't have to, that's his job." Chazz said, pointing to his giant mech. "Dragon Catapult Cannon attack!" As a blasts of energy launched from it's cannons towards Kuriboh.

Jaden then discarded 2 cards from his hand. _"Secret Weapon Time." _He thought to himself. "Not so fast Chazz. I activate my Spell Card _Transcendent Wings_!"

"WHERE DID HE GET THAT!?" Crowler yelled in shock.

Kuriboh's wing grew several times its original size and deflected the blast back at Dragon Catapult Cannon.

"It can't be!" Chazz shouted in disbelief.

"Oh it be alright. Transcendent Wings evolves Winged Kuriboh into a Level 10 monster." He stated as Kuriboh now possessed large wings and equipped with a large golden, dragon-like armor from the head to it's tail.

**Winged Kuriboh LV10 (300/200) *10 LIGHT**

"Now he's a giant, flying death furball!" Miles shouted.

"And it gets better." Jaden added. "Because when I send him to the Graveyard, I can destroy all of your monsters in Attack Mode and inflict damage to you equal to their total ATK points. Kuriboh, show him how it's done!" As Jaden finished explaining, Kuriboh vanished into a white light and Chazz's Dragon Catapult Cannon exploded. This caused Chazz to take serious damage.

Chazz: 1000

Jaden: 1000

"Lucky punk." Chazz sneered.

"Lucky?" Jaden responded. "Nah, I just have a soft spot for old ladies. But not for you Chazz. And that's too bad, because with my turn coming up and your field empty, all I need is the right monster and you're finished."

"Anything with 1000 or more ATK will win it for him." Kenny stated

"Come on, you can do this Jay." Syrus hoped. "But what if he can't summon the monster? Or it's a Spell or Trap?" He worried.

"Op-Timist Prime!" Miles hammered into Syrus. Jaden then drew his last card.

"Oh yeah! **Elemental HERO Avian**!" Jaden shouted, raising his card over his head, and then playing it. His green feathered hero took his place in front of Jaden.

**E-HERO Avian (1000/1000) *3 WIND**

"Attack!" Jaden commanded, and his hero launched himself at Chazz, slashing him with his claws.

Chazz: 0

Jaden: 1000 WIN

The crowd erupted in cheers after experiencing such a surprising result.

Syrus looked awestruck at first, but then it turned into a gaping smile. "He did it! Jaden won!"

"I can't believe he pulled it off." Kenny stood in disbelief.

"What is this guy doing here? He should be in Vegas. His luck runs hotter than a rabbit-footed leprechaun at a four-leaf clover convention while carrying a wheel of cheese." Miles compared.

"I don't think cheese is considered lucky." Bastion argued.

"It is in parts of Soho." Miles added.

"Impossible!" Crowler shouted overseeing the result of the duel he set up. "Not with all the rare cards I gave Chazz." This got Sheppard's attention.

"Rare cards? What exactly do you mean Crowler?" He questioned, which caused Crowler to twitch in fear, but he then shrugged it off and started walking out of the room.

"Uh, Nothing. I...I've got to grade some tests." He grumbled as he left, which caused Sheppard to chuckle and then return his attention back to Jaden.

The crowd continued to cheer as Jaden waved back at them, and then pointed to Chazz. "That's game, unless you want to duel again?" Chazz continued to lay down in defeat, but then raised his head.

"Oh we will." Chazz snarled back.

Jaden was then met with a tackling hug from the back by Syrus. "Jaden you did it!" He yelled, as Bastion, Miles, Jake and Kenny followed right behind him.

"That was well played Jaden." The Chancellor spoke over the loudspeaker, which caught the attention of everyone, including Jaden and the group. "Never in the history of these exams has a Slifer dueled an Obelisk. Jaden, not only did you hold your own, but you won! Your fortitude against overwhelming odds is...inspiring. It is my great pleasure to grant you promotion to Ra Yellow. Good job!" He offered, which received more applause from the crowd.

"You're the best Jaden!" Syrus hugged him again.

"Hey I do what I can." Jaden responded happily.

"Good show Jaden, allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra dorm." Bastion offered his hand to shake, which Jaden then took. Miles then wrapped his arm around Jaden.

"The #1 and #2 freshmen now reside with the yellow jackets. This must be what Nick Saban feels like." Miles stated, which received a chuckle from Jaden, and disturbed looks from Bastion and Kenny, and a confused look from Jake.

"Other than Miles, I think you'll really enjoy Ra Yellow Jaden." Kenny then shook his hand, and Jake followed suit.

"Congrats." Jake spat out, as they finished the hand shaking.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Ra Dorm, Miles, Jake, Bastion and Kenny were all celebrating a job well done on the entrance exams.

"Here's to Bastion, for all the help studying for the written portion of the test, even though it was clearly obvious we didn't want it." Miles said in a very complimentary tune, but Bastion just sweatdropped, added with his fake smile.

"You're too kind?" Bastion thanked.

"I can't believe you scored a 88." Kenny pointed to Miles.

"Yeah, I should send that back home so my mom can put it up with my 2nd Grade math test. I got an E for Excellent." Miles bragged.

"They actually gave out E's over there?" Bastion asked. Just then, a certain someone walked in.

"Hey guys." It was Jaden, the newly promoted Ra Yellow.

"Jaden. About time you arrived." Bastion greeted.

"Yeah, well I got something to say." Jaden said, but Miles interrupted.

"Okay, but first thing. If you're gonna be in Ra, there are 3 rules, mkay?"

"Number 1: Don't touch the totem pole. Just had it installed and I gotta say it's really giving this place a new vibe."

"Number 2: Freezers here are not for dead bodies, alright? I can NOT stress that enough...and."

"Wait, wait. I appreciate the offer guys, but I just came to tell you that...well, I'm staying in Slifer." Jaden dropped, which caused the spirits of the Ra's to drop along with it.

"...B...But what was the point of getting the totem pole?" Miles fussed.

"Who put this thing in here!" In the distance you could hear Sartyr yell in confusion.

"Bastion did it." Miles stated, not taking his attention away from Jaden. This caused Bastion to stare daggers at him.

"Sorry guys. This place is great and all, but I can't leave Syrus behind." Jaden explained. "He and I are best friends."

"I thought I was your best friend..." Miles asked with a depressed look on his face.

"If that were the case, then it'd be more reason NOT to come here." Kenny retorted.

After Jaden returned to Slifer Red, Miles was getting ready to go to sleep. He dropped all of his stuff on his desk, but his deck box accidentally fell to the ground and spilled out all of his cards.

"Dammit." He cursed, as he began to pick up his cards. Then suddenly he heard a noise, similar to a tweet. "Who's there!?" He shouted as he got up and took a defensive stance. "If you're with the Freemasons or the Carter Administration, I already said "No thanks, I'm allergic." He stated as he continued to look around. He then shrugged. "I guess it's just a figment of my wild and possibly drug-induced imagination." He finally picked up all of his cards and then was off to be for the night.

* * *

**Uggghhh...That was too long! I think it took longer just to edit this monster, than it did to write any of the other chapters! Well, there you have it. Synchros are now part of the GX canon. Will Xyz follow suit...**

**Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha-no.**


End file.
